


Once Bitten, Twice Shy

by dotwillow



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28459818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotwillow/pseuds/dotwillow
Summary: *Posting this for people on tumblr who want to read this story in chapters!*Synopsis: AU! There is a new intern gets tangled up in the mess that is Stark Industries employees. Wanda was paired with her to show her the ropes of the company, but ends up in a sticky situation with her that leaves her jaded and turning her attention to someone else. All of their problems reminds Wanda that she just couldn't resist, even though she should've been able to.warnings for mature themes, darkish elements, manipulation, slight dub-con, rough sex, degradation, etc.Pairings: Wanda x Virgin and slightly naive!Reader (side pairings: Dark!Natasha x Reader and Slight Carol x Reader)
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second mini-series and I had so much fun writing it! I'm still working on my pacing when it comes to mini-series, but I'm getting a better at it. I'm also not very well equipped with writing for Marvel. This was almost an angst fic that ended with an unhappy ending, but I can never bring myself to go full force with the angst so this is definitely a hurt/comfort fic! I hope you enjoy and feedback is always welcomed.

Wanda nearly stopped in her tracks when she saw a new face around here. Not just "a new face" but the "new face." She had heard her boss was hiring a new intern, something most of the people in the company thought was a joke since Stark hadn't hired an intern after the hazing debacle of 2015. Yet, here she was: a very sweet face. Wanda knew in seconds that the people in this company would devour her. She read as someone who was soft and shy.

One could easily pick up on her traits just by walking past her. She was unconfident in her walk, seemingly unsure of herself in this big company hallway. She most likely felt out of place, and there was going to be no one to walk her through the ins-and-outs of this company. Most of the nice people at this job were the ones who were the mail workers on the first floor or a part of one of Starks' sister companies; to work for Stark you had to be a little cutthroat. This is why, despite not knowing her, Wanda felt bad for her.

Wanda herself was pretty young when she started at the company. She had a baby face, which she was teased for. She quickly learned that she had to toughen the fuck up. Of course when she began to climb the ranks in the company, her co-workers were befuddled, not realizing that their bullying ways were a motivating factor for her. All of that happened to her and she was an actual hire, how would just an intern fare?

"Did you see her? She was wearing a skirt all the way to her fucking ankle like she was a mormon or something." The guys surrounding Steve, one of the men on Wanda's floor, laughed. Her skirt was not that long, they're probably just pissed she didn't give them something to ogle at. Wanda couldn't believe that the guys expected to get their kicks off at Stark Industries, a place booming in the tech industry but has such a serious air around it at the office. It's because Tony was so hesitant to hire any fresh blood. He was riding on the fact that the company has had technological advances way before any other company in the country, but would that fuel last forever? Their company partners were probably tired of seeing the same obnoxious faces all the time, but Tony liked having loyal people around.

Wanda shook her thoughts away. She hated distractions, and all of the thoughts racing through her head stemmed from the presence of the new girl. She was curious about what floor she would be on. For her sake, Wanda hoped that she was on the first floor and just sorting out mail. The third floor would be a good option too considering they were just tech nerds who needed multiple cups of coffee.

Wanda's office phone began to ring an hour or so after settling in for the day. She groaned when she read the caller I.D.

"Stark?"

"Wanda, I have a task for you."

Wanda didn't even have to ask to know what it was, it would just make the coincidence too real.

-

Y/n graduated college three months ago. She graduated from Dartmouth, and while she could've easily found a job at many companies near her, she decided to pick an internship at Stark industries because she wanted to do something spontaneous. All of this information was unsolicited and she thrusted it upon Wanda. She was nervous and rambling. Wanda tried to act interested, but she just wasn't. Y/n was a kind girl, but the more she spoke, the more it seemed like it was a mistake that she came all the way out here when she probably would've been more comfortable, and successful, in the midwest.

"Word of advice, don't tell anyone you just finished college."

Y/n pouted at her "advice." It seems like more of an excuse to be mean instead of giving her a helping hand. She didn't expect anyone here to be nice to her, especially not the person who got stuck with her. But, she would've greatly appreciated it if the one person who had to show her around would be kind to her. She knew she had a lot to learn.

"Um okay...so what do I do as an intern?"

Wanda stopped in her tracks to turn around and look at her. Maybe it was the shoes she was wearing today, but she felt like she was towering over her.

"What do you mean? Did it not say when you signed up for it? Did no one downstairs tell you?" Y/n shook her head. It's a testament to how being attached to Stark Industries was a good thing, because why the hell would someone sign-up for an internship that has no clear description? Wanda wasn't going to make one up on the spot, but to her it seemed obvious that Y/n would start out getting coffee and passing along files. "Just follow me for today, okay?" That was more than fine with her.

Wanda liked that Y/n was quiet and seemed to catch on quickly. She walked her through her floor, Y/n's eyes wide with excitement at how busy it was. The idea of being one of these workers someday thrilled her. Wanda noticed the look of wonder in her eyes, but she also noticed the stares they were getting; more like the stares Y/n was receiving. There was some whispers and chatter as they walked by, but none of them were so bold to say anything with Wanda right by her side.

As she explained what happened on her floor, how she's the overseer of it, and what she'll be doing for them, Y/n wrote everything down on a notepad. Wanda tried to hold in her laughter. Y/n couldn't have made it anymore obvious that she was extremely new to this world. Wanda wondered what kind of students Dartmouth were producing. She went to an Ivy League too, but she wasn't as timid, and frankly naive, as Y/n when she was thrusted into the workforce. She also didn't consider doing something stupid like getting an internship instead of applying to companies with better pay and benefits. She is sure that Y/n could've got a job here at Stark on her own merits. She'd probably fit right in with the people on the third floor. Yet, here she was, trailing right behind her..

"For your first day, I'll just have you organize my files. Everyone out here is just going to make you pick-up their obscure coffee orders."

Wanda welcomed Y/n into her office. Normally she'd close the door, but she kept it cracked this time, not wanting Y/n to feel awkward or event trapped. She placed two stacks of paper on top of her deck and let her get to work. She took them over to her filing cabinet while Wanda preoccupied herself with her work emails to sort through.

Every so often, she'd look over at Y/n. She looked like she was enjoying doing what she found to be mind numbing work. She had taken colored labels out of her bag (if Wanda had seen all the office supplies she stuffed in her bag before coming here, she would probably laugh at her), and went to work. At one point she was on all fours. Wanda couldn't help but look at the outline of her ass through her skirt. Her skirt wasn't that long like Rogers had suggested, Wanda could see the back of her thighs as it was riding up. She had to pull her eyes away and back to her computer screen. It's been a while since she's laid eyes on something pretty like Y/n; she felt a little deprived by enjoying looking at her. Wanda doesn't like distractions, no matter how pretty they are.

It's been nearly two weeks since Y/n had been stuck with Wanda as an intern. She was loving every second of it even if she didn't realize the tasks she was doing were pretty low level and that she was capable of doing way more. Wanda noticed that she wore the same length of skirts everyday and nearly the same style of blouses. Some of the guys on the floor joked about her because of it, but others who were once considered low-level employees of Stark Industries understood what it was like to be under the scrutiny of tenured workers. She had a spirit that seemingly couldn't be crushed, but there was also a chance that it could happen.

Wanda would mostly have Y/n do out-of-the office errands for her, but occasionally she would work sorting through a new stack of files she was giving. It was something she felt good at doing and she took a liking to it. Twice this week she had two stacks of files that normally was her job to sort through and file away.

"I'm finished Ms. Maximoff!" Wanda cringed as she called her that. She told Y/n about 3 to 4 times a week to drop the formalities and just call her Wanda.

She was skeptical, it had only been 30 minutes since she had given Y/n the pile of documents that she would've been dreading to sort through for days if she didn't have her here.

"You sure?"

"Yes! I organized them by date, but if you want them organized by names of companies then just put them in order according to color."

Wanda eyed her quizzically before landing back on the stack of now sorted documents. She did more than she probably had to, but it was appreciated. Now her only problem was that she didn't have anything else for Y/n to do. She could just sit in her office all day and look pretty, but that wouldn't productive. Wanda didn't have much to do for the rest of the day either, she was probably going to spend her time playing solitaire until she was off the clock. There isn't much room to insert Y/n into her plans.

"What do you need me to do next Ms. Maximoff?"

Wanda wasn't even drastically older than Y/n to be addressed so formally. She didn't care about asserting her power over people either. However, she let her slide because she was trying really hard, which was kind of cute to her. There was something a little bit goofy about Y/n that turned her on, and at the bare minimum intrigued her, maybe it was how naive she was.

"Pick us up some lunch. Take my card."

Y/n's face began to heat up. Not only did Wanda trust her, but she was including her in something already. It made her feel accepted if someone like Wanda was putting her faith into her, even if it was just to pick up some coffee. She wrote down everything she told her from the location to exactly what she wanted. It was a pretty complex order, but if she had to memorize it then she would.

On her way back from picking up their drinks she had bumped into someone when exiting the elevator. Wanda could see part of her through the glass on her door. She looked to be enthused by who she was talking to, nearly starstruck. Wanda wondered if it was Stark himself, but it'd be rare for him to just be roaming on this floor without stopping by Wanda's office.

When the handle on her door began to turn she pretended like she was preoccupied with something on her computer. Y/n sort of bursted into her office and placed her coffee on the table, a little too close to some files for Wanda's liking but she disregarded it.

"Here it is! The girl at the counter said hi..."

Wanda was never one to send an assistant to pick up her coffee. That's why Molly, the cashier that usually worked during lunch time at her favorite restaurant nearby, was surprised to see Y/n ordering Wadna's exact same order to a T. It's not something she was going to fully implement, but it was kind of nice to have her coffee hand delivered to her.

"Thank you."

"Oh, Mr. Rogers wanted me to invite you out for drinks tonight. Us actually."

Steve? Steve has never extended an offer to Wanda to go out for drinks. Wanda suspects that it's because Steve only did it to get Y/n to come out. She wasn't too fond of Steve so the idea of going out with him and some of the other people on the floor didn't sound fun. But, if Y/n was going to go then so was Wanda; to make sure they keep her out of trouble of course.

"Depends on the time."

"He said they were leaving right after work and meeting up at 8. I think they're going to some place called Giuseppe's? I was thinking about going...Steve seems alright."

Steve was far from "alright." Wanda doesn't hate anyone but she surely hates nearly every trait that Steve possesses. Y/n was basically an intern partially doubling as an assistant for her the moment Tony stuck her with Wanda. She felt like she had an obligation to go with her after her, especially since some of the people here probably wanted to haze a new intern like they did years ago. With Wanda around they'd cut the shit out knowing that she works closely with Tony.

"We can go together. It's only a block away so we can walk there together. For the time being, I have something else for you to do."

-

Giuseppe's at 7 was crawling with Stark Industry employees. Tony had pumped some money into this place years ago so the establishment was nice on his employees which made this place a favorite among the workers. Wanda had been here a time or two, but it wasn't her favorite place to be. If she was going to drink herself into a stupor after work it was going to be at her own home with her own supply of wine.

Steve had bought Y/n a drink but Wanda could see her hesitance to drink it. She opted for ordering water from the bar instead when Steve walked away. Her brows furrowed in confusion when the bartender asked her if she wanted it on her tab. It was just water so she expected it to be free, but it wasn't. Wanda had stepped in and told the bartender to put it on her tab instead.

Y/n had stuck by her closer than she expected her to; she was clearly not in her element here. Wanda had a soft spot for her. Some drunk guy bumped into her and she had looked like she'd seen a ghost. It was loud and pretty rowdy in there considering it was a Friday night. She was growing increasingly comfortable and Wanda could see it written all over her face. She had to cut the night short.

"C'mon. Let's go." She grabbed Y/n's arm and she dragged her out of there, abandoning both Y/n's water and her own shot of whiskey.

The cool air was sobering to Y/n. She felt overwhelmed there and she was grateful that Wanda recognized that she was clearly not enjoying herself.

"I'm sorry about that. I should've warned you how it can get in there," Wanda explained but Y/n shook her head.

"It's fine Wanda. Thank you for saving me. I should've known I couldn't fare in a bar and just went home."

Wanda noticed that Y/n didn't refer to her as Ms. Maximoff. Maybe it's because they're outside of the workplace. Every time she talks to Y/n, she gets a little glimpse of her personality and how she was much more reserved than anyone she has met in a good while.

"Let me take you home."

Y/n didn't protest. She didn't have a car, the Uber costs were expensive and eating a hole through her pocket, and walking was out of the question. She let Wanda guide her back to Stark Industries and they walked for a few minutes to the parking garage. Wanda had her own reserved spot. Y/n was aware that she was very important in this company, but for some reason seeing her name inscribed on a golden plate that designated that she was the only person to part there made her face burn. Wanda's car was nice, extremely nice and expensive. She felt odd to be sitting in such a nice car.

"Where do you live."

"Anaheim. I hope that isn't too far."

"It's not. Put your address into the GPS."

It wasn't that far from Stark Industries but Wanda was going to have to take her home in the opposite direction of her own home. Which means she won't get home to about 10, but she wasn't going to make a deal about it especially since Y/n seemed so relieved to have a ride home.

"I hope the bar didn't scare you off from Stark Industries," Wanda tried to joke to make the air feel less stiff. She could tell Y/n was a bit nervous in her car despite warming up to her "boss".

"It didn't. I'm just not really used to that. If you can't tell I was a bit of a nerd. I've only had alcohol at family events, but I'm not the biggest fan of it. I don't know why I even decided to go. I'm sorry for dragging you out with me."

"It's okay. I'm not so fond of that bar in particular either. But, if you're going to be at Stark Industry you're going to have to get used to a bit of the machismo and overzealousness. Other than that it is great 97% of the time."

"You think I have a chance of working at Stark Industries?" There was a bit of hope and light in her voice. Wanda didn't mean to insinuate that this internship would without a doubt lead to a position at the company, but being an intern did give her a boost over others who were applying for positions there. She didn't want to flat out say no she'll never be hired there because of her timidness, but Wanda must be careful not to pretend it's going to be an easy road.

"You have a chance if you prove yourself. You can't be so nervous all the time."

"I'm not nervous," she says a bit defensively and it's the first time Wanda has heard her raise her voice and insert herself. Not even when one of her colleagues came into her office and disregarded Y/n by calling her "new girl" did she defend herself, Wanda had to say something for her. That type of behavior was not going to fly working for Stark Industries.

"You are a very smart girl Y/n, but you need more than just the book knowledge to work at the company. They don't just hire anyone even if their credentials are the epitome of a Stark employee. You need something more than just that and quite frankly the only thing that you can successfully ride on at the company is the fact that my entire floor wants to corrupt you."

"That's not true! I only talked to you and Steve and he was nice to me. Are you insinuating that you're the person who wants to corrupt me!?" The air had quickly become volatile. Wanda was irked and Y/n was beginning to annoy her. She isn't fond of reactionary people, and that's exactly what Y/n showed she was just now. Wanda hated confrontation that wasn't related to work. "I'm not someone's office whore. I've never even had sex because all I wanted to do was focus on school and my career!"

Oh did Wanda feel wicked. How did things end up here? She was just trying to push Y/n into the process of growing a backbone but she ended up getting her to reveal a personal piece of information about herself. This was not helping that little devil on her shoulder that was nagging her to throw caution to the wind and have some fun with her for her own personal gain. Wanda was lucky, or more like Y/n was, that she had a stronger moral compass than some of the people she worked with that would've jumped at the opportunity to have someone like Y/n in the passenger seat of their car.

"I wasn't insinuating you were a whore, but there is no way you're a virgin."

The two of them had rolled up to a red light. Wanda took this time to look at her even though Y/n was looking away from her, clearly embarrassed about the new topic of conversation. Y/n had to be 23 or 24 and despite what people believe about Ivy League kids always burying their head in books, they can also be huge partiers. Her proclaiming that she's a nerd doesn't have anything to do whether she's been touched or not.

"I am..." her voice was weaker and she crossed her arms defensively. Wanda continued to stare at her, searching her face for something, until a car behind them honked. The light had turned green.

"I'm sort of scared to do it. I know it's not a big deal, but I've never dated anyone so there was never anyone I felt I could trust to do something with," she confessed after some moments of silence.

"It's not scary at all."

Wanda had strategically placed her hand near her thigh. Even though their skin was separated by a few inches, she felt like Wanda's hand was burning a hole into her. Y/n couldn't tell what she was thinking or if she had planned this all along. She felt like she couldn't fully trust Wanda like she did in the beginning, especially when Wanda actually placed her hand on Y/n's thigh.

"You're so jumpy Y/n, but it's cute. That's why all the guys gravitate towards you. You're a cutie. They'd probably cream their pants knowing you're untouched. Most powerful people like girls like you."

Y/n's head was spinning at Wanda's words. She spoke of the men in the office like that, but what about her? What kind of woman was she? She could be just like them but a wolf in sheep's clothing. Y/n's heart began to race, but the sound of Wanda's voice was oddly and embarrassingly soothing. The trust she held in her just wasn't ready to slip away quite yet.

"Wanda," she was speechless and couldn't continue. But, where she was at a loss for words, Wanda had more to say.

"You've touched yourself before though, right? You're not one of those super religious girls? Not that there's anything wrong with that, but you don't come across that way."

"I already told you Wanda, I was too preoccupied with school. I've touched myself before but I never...you know...orgasm."

Y/n couldn't believe she was admitting this to Wanda, but she had blown the doors so wide open that it left Y/n confused enough to overshare what she normally would keep to herself. Her new revelation wasn't as shocking to Wanda, but it did intrigue her a lot. Her grip on Y/n's thigh tightened. Y/n wondered if this conversation was turning Wanda on.

"I bet the boy in the office would be excited to hear about a cute thing like you touching herself."

Wanda glanced over at the GPS and noticed how close they were to where Y/n was staying. She wasn't going to let this moment end so soon. She pulled her hand away from her thigh and drove around until she found a mall parking lot. It was risky considering mall security was probably still driving around, but Wanda didn't give a damn, at least not right now.

"Wait -- what are we doing here." She didn't answer Y/n with her words, but with her eyes that told a deeper story.

"Pull your skirt up."

Y/n stammered over her words at Wanda's command but when she repeated it again, she felt like she had no other choice but to listen to her. She had worn cotton white panties that day. Wanda smirked when she saw the cute, little pink bow on them. Her finger brushed over the silk, making Y/n shudder. It's the first time she had been touched in that area by another person. She looked up at Wanda with a hint of fear in her eyes, but it wasn't that she was scared of her per se, it was just the vulnerability of the situation in general. She never expected for something like this to happen to her in a mall parking lot.

Her hand rubbed against her thigh again but this time there was skin-to-skin contact. Y/n thought she could melt from the touch of Wanda's strong hand. Something inside of her broke and she wanted more, but she was too shy to beg for her. Her mouth parted when Wanda gave her thigh a squeeze, her fingers pressing harshly into Y/n's skin.

"Such a pretty thing. I want to see you cum. I want to see you cum Y/n."

Her eyes went wide. Wanda's other hand grabbed hers and placed it right on her clit.

"Touch yourself and make yourself cum for me."

"But -- Wanda --- I've never came before."

"Don't worry I'll help you."

It was entirely possible that Wanda's presence could coax an orgasm out of her. Whether that be from her lust radiating off of her and affecting Y/n, or from worry. She was glad that she didn't have to tell Y/n how to rub herself and that she just did it instinctively. She didn't rub herself in a very skilled way and it was evident that she didn't touch herself too often. Wanda felt awkward about telling her how she should touch herself, she didn't want to overstep any more boundaries than she already has, but it was not hard to throw caution to the wind.

"Does that feel good? Rub yourself harder baby -- just like that, good girl. You're such a good girl you know that?"

Wanda placed her palm flat on Y/n's cheek as she spoke her words. She nodded her head eagerly, wanting to please Wanda much more than she wanted to please herself. A smirk spread across her lips seeing how wanton Y/n was becoming. She wished she would moan for her instead of holding back, but Wanda didn't expect Y/n to become some sex kitten out of nowhere. She enjoyed what she was giving her so far.

"Can you tell me how good it feels Y/n?"

"It feels good Wanda." That way Y/n said her name in desperation nearly made Wanda's eyes roll into the back of her head. It's been so, so long since she's heard her name be spoken so sweetly.

"Do you need me to help you out?"

She shook her head instead of speaking. She took Wanda's question as a hint and began to rub herself a little bit faster. Her attempt at rubbing her clit in circles was a bit sloppy and uneven. Sometimes the pleasure would feel too good and she would cower away. Wanda was watching her hand intently and Y/n knew that she was caught under her scrutinizing gaze. She grabbed Y/n's wrist and steadied her movement. She enjoyed watching Y/n squirming under her thick gaze.

"I want you to take those panties off. Let me see your bare cunt."

Y/n flinched when Wanda referred to her pussy with such harsh language, but fuck did it make her flow even more. She slid them off, but she hesitated in spreading her legs for Wanda to see her bare. Wanda took control and pulled them apart. She sighed when she got a glimpse of Y/n's soaking cunt. She may be inexperienced but she got so wet, so fast.

"Rub your pussy for me again. Let me see you cum honey."

She enjoyed the pet names and Wanda's domineering voice; it made her feel liked, and somehow made her feel safe. Masturbating felt better this time around for her than it has in previous times. Maybe it was the added gaze of Wanda and the naughtiness of semi-public sex that gave her an extra dose of pleasure.

"You're so pretty Y/n, but I want to hear you."

She felt bad about being silent. Most of the girls in the movies she has watched before were loud and expressive about her pleasure, but she had trouble finding her voice. She did moan and whimper but she stopped herself as much as she could until Wanda asked her not to hide them.

It was hard to let go, but she did. Her moans got louder as she rubbed her clit faster. The lights from the mall's parking lot had helped Wanda to see her pussy through the dark of night. She felt the urge to stick her fingers deep inside of Y/n and feel how her wet walls gripped her fingers, but she kept herself still. It was amazing that she was able to show some restraint because Wanda knew when she got home she was going to get herself off to this memory until she falls asleep.

"Oh my god," Y/n whimpered. It was the first words she had spoken since being in this compromising position. "I think I'm going to cum," she declared. Wanda encouraged her to keep going, to keep pushing herself until she was cumming all over her pretty, little hand. It had helped because she let out a strangled cry.

Y/n had orgasmed for the first time in her life in the car of a woman who was sort of like her boss, and much more powerful than her. Not to mention that she was basically working for her. She felt awful, terrible, and shameful even. But, she also felt good; so good. Maybe the guilt will subside later and the only thing she'll be able to think about is the smile on Wanda's face as she came for her while calling out her name.


	2. Chapter 2

Y/n had gotten to the building super early on Monday morning. Whenever she was stressed and anxious, she did work to preoccupy her mind. There was nothing left for her to rearrange in her apartment (she had moved the furniture around in her room three times after Wanda dropped her off, much to her friend's disapproval), so her best bet was to get to work early and start on an assignment she was given on Friday.

A part of her had wanted to get a head start on her work so she could avoid Wanda. She hadn't heard from her all weekend, not like she expected to, but she still felt a little bit hurt by that. Wanda had her number for "work purposes" so there was no excuse. It would be impossible for Y/n to avoid her completely, unless Stark finally wanted to give her some official work, but she could just cut down the amount of time she is around Wanda..

Just like most of her colleagues, Wanda dragged her feet to get to work this morning. She had drank too much last night and passed out on the couch instead of sleeping in her bed. That was not her normal Sunday routine, but she thought about how she was dreading working with Y/n the very next morning. She had been at a high the moment made Y/n cum in the passenger seat of her car, adrenaline kicking into overdrive, but she had come down to her senses once she put her car back into drive, took Y/n home, and had to sit in silence for the rest of the ride home. What was she thinking messing around with a young intern like that? Wanda felt like she had abused some of her powers, even if she didn't have any ill-will in making Y/n do what she did Friday night. Y/n herself seemed to enjoy it too, but Wanda was not going to do that ever again. It was a mistake that she didn't want to happen again.

"Wanda!" A voice that couldn't have been mistaken for no one other than Tony Stark had called after her as she walked into the building that morning.

"Tony, how are you this morning."

"It's Monday at 8 am. Anyway just wanted to give you a heads up that Carol Danvers is coming today," Tony's tone was extremely suggestive. He had nudged Wanda's arm which slightly annoyed her. Her and Tony get on well enough to where Wanda wasn't too afraid of him to push back against some of his annoying tendencies.

But a visit from Carol was the last thing Wanda needed right now. The two have a weird history together. They left off on good terms, but it was still kind of awkward, on her end at least. They only fucked once but somehow it spread through the company that they were a thing. That led to a long back and forth of teasing between the two, mostly brought on by Carol. Wanda hated gossip, especially work gossip. It was utterly pointless when the claims were silly and unfounded. But, she rolled with the punches. It's not necessarily a bad thing to be linked with Carol. She's also an important figure at Stark Industries, but she's always traveling for the company that she is only in the states about several times a year.

"There's some paperwork that she needs. I don't know why she didn't just ask for it to be faxed over, but oh well. Hey, how is it going with that intern?"

Wanda paused for a split second. She couldn't show too much hesitance around Tony or else he'd start asking questions.

"It's going fine," she said stiffly. "She's a great girl, very smart."

"Good. I think she has a chance of fitting in here, but she's too damn shy. That's why I need you to show her the ropes, Wanda, and not just have her do coffee runs like most interns do. Have a good day."

Tony disappeared down the hallway and the elevator had dinged, signaling that it had arrived on the floor and was waiting to take Wanda up.

Wanda was surprised to see Y/n in her office, already sorting through a new batch of files. She wasn't sure of how to approach her or what to say, but Y/n noticed her coming in.

"Hi Wanda," she said sheepishly, foregoing the formalities that once annoyed her.

"Hi."

She set her briefcase on her desk and walked around to sit in her chair. Wanda sighed in relief as her waking body was cushioned by the expensive chair. There was no way she was ever sleeping on her couch ever again unless she were to buy a bigger one.

"Rough night?" Y/n offered.

She was trying. She really was, but it was Wanda that just couldn't try hard enough. She nodded and started to get to work on her computer. Y/n took this as a hint to work quietly on sorting her files again.

An hour had passed, but it felt much longer because of the tension in the air. There was a knock at her door and Y/n watched Wanda as she walked over to the door to open it up.

"Wanda!"

Y/n was surprised to hear a woman's voice. She wondered if it was someone special to Wanda, a girlfriend or maybe even a wife. There wasn't a ring on Wanda's finger, but that didn't mean anything. Her mind was jumping to conclusions without much evidence. Y/n couldn't see the woman because she hadn't stepped into Wanda's office yet.

"Carol, come in."

Wanda moved to make room for her and walked in a blonde. Y/n stood up and straightened herself out for the eventual introduction. The woman, Carol, took notice of her right away.

"Oh? I see you got yourself an assistant."

"She's not my-"

"I'm Y/n. I'm an intern here."

Y/n stuck her hand out for Carol to shake it. Wanda was surprised at how confident she sounded and the way she asserted herself. Carol took her hand in hers and shook it with a smile on her face.

"It's nice to meet you. I thought Wanda finally caved and got an assistant instead of slaving over things herself," she joked. Y/n offered her a feigned smile before she looked over at Wanda. Wanda couldn't read the look on Y/n's face, but she's sure it wasn't a positive one.

"Should I leave?" In all honesty, Y/n didn't want to stick around and possibly get her feelings hurt any further. She is unsure who this woman is to Wanda and she doesn't care to find out.

"No you can stay. We're just working on clearing up some loose ends on a business deal. I actually might need you to get the paperwork from the Garrison file."

Y/n was on it, moving to the file cabinet that she was quickly familiarizing herself with. Being able to do some sort of work instead of just sitting there and agonizing over every detail of the interaction between Wanda and this woman was what she needed. They had begun to talk about things she didn't quite understand and use terms that sounded more like codenames to her. She placed the file on Wanda's desk and her eyes lingered on Y/n as she thanked her. Carol looked from Wanda to Y/n's.

Y/n quickly looked away and moved back to the files she was sorting when she realized they were both looking at her. She felt inadequate and a bit like a freak. You had to have a certain look and demeanor to work for Stark Industries it seems, and she just believed that she didn't fit the bill. The guys on the third floor were always regarded as nerds, seemingly being talked down upon because of their looks or their extreme dedication to their work. However, Y/n thought they were admirable at least. She thought maybe she'd fit in better there even though her specialty wasn't exclusively tech related.

"I'm going to grab some water. Do you want anything Carol? Y/n?"

Wanda's voice had snapped Y/n out of her thoughts. Carol declined her offer and Y/n did too. Wanda left the room, leaving the two alone and of course Carol was intrigued by Wanda's intern.

"So, Y/n," she began. Y/n's heart started to race because no sentence that begins like that is ever followed up by something unintrusive. "You're an intern. Has Wanda made you pick up her dry cleaning yet?"

"No, she hasn't. I mostly just follow her around when she leaves the office or I'm organizing her files."

"Of course. Wanda can be so milquetoast sometimes, it drives me insane. She should be showing you how the company really works instead of making you do pointless work."

Y/n wanted to dislike Carol because of how close her and Wanda seemed to be, but she couldn't bring herself to. Carol didn't do anything wrong to her, nor was it right for Y/n to think she knew the extent of Wanda and Carol's relationship.

"She's not that bad. Wanda is really nice to me," is all Y/n had to offer which made her feel pathetic that she couldn't defend Wanda more. What could she even say to her? 'She helped me to cum for the first time so she's an amazing person'? No! She'd have a huge mess on her hands and most likely make Wanda upset. Y/n hoped for Wanda to hurry back so Carol wouldn't be able to question her any further in fear that she might experience word vomit.

"Of course Wanda's not a bad person. She hasn't tried anything with you? Has she?"

"What!? Oh god no! Nothing! She hasn't done anything to me!"

Her overcompensation to deny, deny, deny had made Carol even more suspicious. There seemed to be something weird going on between Wanda and Y/n already, but this was just giving her more confirmation. Carol was a determined woman and she'll make it her mission to find out what's going on between the two, even if she is wrong and it's nothing.

Wanda came back with a cup of water for herself. She was oblivious to the conversation that just occured and went straight to talking about business again with Carol. Carol was seemingly uninterested, more focused on what could've happened between Wanda and her cute little intern for her to be so jumpy when asked a simple question.

"That should be all the info you need, Carol. You know the people who work for Garrison can be liars, but I made sure to write every single word down verbatim so Stark Industries doesn't get fucked over."

"You've always been good at being meticulous, Wanda. Always so thorough and good. Reminds me of the times we've worked together. So many late nights together when we should have been at home sleeping."

Y/n couldn't help but feel seen; just like Carol was seeing right through her. Neither of them were looking at her but she felt as if there was a spotlight on her. Wanda thought Carol was just being a bit overdramatic, her mind not even connecting the dots.

"It was a great time, but I love how things are now. Less late nights."

"Sure, sure. Anyway how about we go out to dinner tonight. Is Little Dom's still open? Y/n you're welcome to join us."

Both Wanda and Y/n paused while Carol sat in the chair in front of Wanda's desk with a smile on her face. Y/n wasn't aware, but Wanda knew that was a smile that meant trouble.

-

There was no walking or riding together this time. Y/n had walked to Little Dom's, an Italian restaurant that was four blocks away. She lied about getting an Uber and just toughed it out; she was wearing flats and it was a decent day anyway so it's not like it mattered.

Y/n wished she had declined Carol's offer, but the blonde was just so insistent that she felt pressured into saying yes. Wanda looked at her with sympathetic eyes as she accepted the dinner offer, she was well aware of how pushy Carol could be.

The three of them sat at the dinner table together. Wanda and Y/n facing each other with Carol sitting next to Y/n in the booth. Y/n had no idea what to order on the menu. This wasn't the average Olive Garden type of Italian restaurant. Things were much more fancier that she felt a little out of place ordering just a simple pasta. She also felt out of place when Carol began to talk to Wanda about work related things that only those with years of experience at Stark would know.

She felt so small the way Wanda had ignored her. It took two days for the ache between her legs to leave her after Wanda had made her cum that night. She thought about it so damn much and deep down she wanted it again, but there was no way she was going to come right out and say it.

"Anyway Wanda, I was talking to Y/n earlier and I really hope you're not giving her a hard time."

"I'd never do that, you know me. Besides, this wasn't my plan. Stark had sprang her up on me. You know how Tony can be."

Despite talking about her, Y/n felt like she had no way to interject into the conversation. She couldn't match either of Wanda or Carol's energy. She noticed how Wanda looked at Carol, her eyes lingering on her lips like she wanted to kiss her. Wanda didn't even look at her like that when she was telling her to cum. It's one thing for someone to find what you're doing sexy, but for them to truly want you because you're you is another thing. It was painfully obvious that Wanda held some sort of feelings for this woman.

"If she was treating you awfully you'd said something, right Y/n?"

"Yes," Y/n strongly felt the need to defend Wanda every time Carol slightly insinuated that Wanda might be an awful boss. "She's been nothing but nice to me. I'm lucky for the opportunity to intern at Stark Industries and to be working with Wanda. I could've got stuck with someone like Steve after all."

Both Wanda and Carol laughed and Y/n felt somewhat proud of herself that she wasn't being socially awkward or a burden. She felt like she was in with the cool kids because they all had an inside joke.

"He can be a lot. I bet he asked you to Giuseppe's."

"He did, but Wanda went with me."

"Oh? Is that right?" Carol looked over to Wanda, shock coloring her face. "Wanda Maximoff at Giuseppe's? That's pretty unheard of." Carol was just seconds away from taunting her.

"I don't trust Steve or his intentions. He does great work but his tendencies to mix personal life with work pisses me off," Wanda said in defense of herself. Wanda wasn't going to admit that she had an affinity for Y/n, which was the main reason for going with her that night.

"He is kind of a sleaze. A good lay, I heard, but not worth all the bullshit if you ask me."

The conversation came to a halt when their food was delivered to the table. Carol had also gotten them a bottle of wine that Y/n couldn't even pronounce the name of. For just a moment she felt like she had caught a glimpse of what it was like to be successful in this company; fancy dinner, expensive wine, and good conversation. There were moments that she felt like she was experiencing imposter syndrome, but she was snapped out of it when Wanda or Carol would joke with her or include her in the conversation. It felt great inside and out. She was buzzing from the wine too, and she wasn't the only one.

"We should go back to my place. My driver's just around the corner waiting for us and we may be able to beat traffic."

Y/n was a little concerned about having another night out with a Stark employee. Though she felt that with Carol's presence that it couldn't be all that bad. Wanda looked over at her as she agreed to it, a little surprised by her answer. Wanda often felt responsible to Y/n ever since she was paired with her out of nowhere. She agreed to going to Carol's home too, just to keep an eye on Y/n is what she told herself.

The back of Carol's car was huge, big enough to fit all three of them. The partition had been rolled up. Y/n didn't think things could get much fancier than being treated at a nice restaurant.

Wanda was starting to realize that Carol had wined and dined them both. She must've knew something because she was taking a liking to Y/n all too quickly and she was sitting extremely close to her.

"You're so pretty Y/n. I bet your boyfriend is lucky to have you."

"I...uh... I don't have a boyfriend." Carol never means to humiliate her, she never does, but often Y/n does feel humiliated by the questions she asks. She's just so bold and out there that it is a bit off-putting to Y/n.

"That's too bad, but good news for someone."

Y/n's skin felt hot and she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Carol had placed her hand on her thigh and kept it there for a while. "I'm sure Wanda's happy to know her pretty intern is available for her," Carol whispered just low enough for only her and Y/n to know what she had said. She grabbed Y/n's face and turned her face towards her. Her lips ghosted across Y/n's, making the intern shiver.

Wanda couldn't ignore the feeling in her stomach watching Carol somewhat have her way with Y/n. Nor, could she ignore how aroused she felt deep in her core. What the fuck was Carol doing and what did she have planned? She knew that she was like this, but she didn't think she'd try it on her intern.

"You're so cute when you're nervous. Don't you think she's cute Wanda?"

Carol had pulled away from Y/n which gave her some air to breathe. She looked to Wanda, partially because she wanted an answer but also because she wanted her to miraculously save her from this embarrassing moment and take her home.

"She is, but you're making her uncomfortable Carol."

"No I'm not!," she said defensively and bit dramatically before turning to Y/n. "I'm not making you feel uncomfortable, am I?"

"I'm sorry, I'm just not super used to this," Y/n stammered.

Carol huffed at the two of them before she chuckled to herself.

"I get it. Wanda doesn't wanna share. I totally get it now. I don't like to share either, but I've done it plenty of times before so Wanda should be fair too."

"What are you talking about?" Y/n was asking her question to Carol but she was looking right at Wanda. She feels like she's been owed an explanation the moment Wanda dropped her off at home Friday night and sped off. She didn't like being in the dark of what was happening and she didn't like all the sneaky games.

"I know Wanda has gotten a taste of you already. You two are so transparent that it's comical. I'm just asking for a taste too, it's the least my old partner could do."

Carol had gotten it so wrong that Wanda almost wanted to correct her. Wanda didn't get a "taste" of Y/n, even though she wishes she could say she did. She didn't intend to share Y/n either because she felt some twisted attachment to her now. There was a confusing air around the two and Carol was making it worse.

"I didn't have sex with her. I'm not a whore!" Y/n's voice had gotten louder and she was visibly upset.

"Okay let's calm down. I'm sorry for overstepping my boundaries. I guess I assumed the wrong thing and just wanted to have fun poking at Wanda. I didn't mean to upset you Y/n. I'm sorry."

The apology was sincere enough for Y/n to nod and accept it. She felt bad for having an outburst like that in front of people with more power than her. Carol was just trying to be nice to her. She had paid for an expensive meal for her and yelling at her was the last thing she should have done.

"When we get to my house we can all unwind. It's been a rough Monday."

Y/n had bought Carol's whole spiel, but not Wanda, she knows her too much. Wanda knows that Carol still has some sort of nasty little idea in her head. She wasn't one to talk though because her morale had been foggy since she had made Y/n show her her white panties in a mall parking lot. Y/n still looked flustered. Wanda should tell the driver to turn this car around and take them back to the office instead of the Hidden Hills house. But, she didn't. She just sat there, subjugated to her own thoughts.

-

Y/n didn't catch what Carol's official title at Stark Industries was but it had to pay well because this was the biggest house she had seen so far in her life. The living room was bigger than her shared apartment alone. It was sleek, modern, and installed with some of the best tech from Stark Industries. Wanda noticed how awestruck Y/n was. Big fancy houses and expensive living had gotten to her too when she was younger and starting out in the industry, but once you've seen 3 or 4, you've seen them all.

"It's been months since I've been here. It's still the same," Carol spoke mostly to herself.

Wanda seemed familiar with this place in Y/n's opinion. She knew where the kitchen was and where Carol stored her wine. There were only two glasses in her hand when she joined them in Carol's living room. The lights were dimmed, but that's because the windows had let in so much moonlight. Y/n frowned when Wanda only placed a glass in front of Carol and herself.

"Where's a glass for Y/n?" If Carol hadn't spoken up, Y/n probably would've just sat there.

"Are you trying to get her drunk?"

"I'm trying to be a kind host."

There was tension between. Y/n didn't want to get caught up in their electricity.

"It's okay. I'm not much of a wine drinker anyway."

Carol brushed it off and turned her attention to Wanda. She began to talk about work related things again and Wanda seemed like she was checked out of their conversation. Y/n watched her down a third glass of wine; she was going to be in no condition to drive and without her, Y/n would have to uber home. She hoped Wanda wouldn't go too hard with the alcohol, for her sake mostly, but it looks like she had other plans.

Maybe if she got wasted then Wanda would be able to forget about this evening. Carol always put her in uncomfortable situations, a penchant of hers. She wouldn't have minded it though if Y/n wasn't here. She was just an intern and although Wanda did what she did, she was aware that it was a mistake and can't happen again. Carol, on the other hand, would blur the lines of their boundaries if she knew the truth. It was obviously that she was trying to draw it out, but not from Wanda, from Y/n instead. The last thing Wanda thinks that Y/n deserves is to be embarrassed by someone she barely knows.

Y/n and Carol began to talk about something that made Wanda check out. The alcohol had her buzzing and hse felt the urge to go home, but she was concerned with how Y/n would get home without her. Wanda excused herself to the bathroom when she was beginning to feel bored to tears by the fodder. That left Y/n alone with Carol.

"You sure you don't want anything to drink? I have more besides wine."

"No thank you, Carol. I've got to get up pretty early and I can do the lack of sleep, but a hangover would probably kill me. But I thank you for treating me so nicely today."

"You should loosen up a bit. I promise once you get a few years at the company under your belt you'll learn to love a great glass of wine." Y/n's ears perked up. She was able to visualize herself walking into Stark Industries with the same confidence as Carol and right past the people who made fun of her skirt on the first day and into her own personal office. "But, until then you should learn how to not appear so uptight. You've got nothing to be worried about. Unless, you do."

Carol posed it as more of a question. When backed into a corner, Y/n would be at a loss for words. She shook her head instead of speaking easily like she was just a few minutes ago. Carol was great at reading her; Y/n just made it so easy to.

"Are you going to tell me what happened between you and Wanda now?"

Y/n swallowed hard. She knew it was coming, but hearing the words coming out of Carol's mouth still put her on edge.

"She's not playing you, is she?"

"N-no," Y/n said nervously while shaking her head.

"You can tell me," Carol briefly looked in the direction that Wanda had gone to make sure she wasn't coming back so soon. Then she looked over to Y/n. "I'm not going to judge you."

"Wanda and I didn't do anything," Y/n lied. To her it wasn't a complete lie because it's not like Wanda touched her plus she's been ignoring her existence since it happened.

Carol got up from her seat and sat in the space next to Y/n. Y/n moved over to the end of the couch to try to escape her, but she was trapped. She felt Carol pushing her hair back and her fingers ghosting across the skin of her neck. She shuddered when she felt something soft other than fingers pressing against her neck. It feels as if the blood had drained from her body; she was as still as a statue while Carol let her hands grace upon her skin.

"I've told you to relax once, and I'm not going to ask you again."

Y/n kept looking out one of the giant windows, the lights from neighboring houses and the moon seemingly unreal as this moment.

"If you don't want to share, that's fine. I'm sure Wanda doesn't mind sharing you with me though."

All she did to dispute Carol's claims were futile. She's not stupid and she knows. If Y/n had been successful in her deterrence then Carol wouldn't be kissing her neck. She wouldn't be touching her breasts in a way that made Y/n want to moan. Y/n closed her eyes and thought about the hands on her being Wanda's instead. It was so out of the norm for her to pine after so much so that she imagines another's touch is theirs. If she wasn't stuck in fantasyland then she'd probably tell Carol to stop. Instead she turns towards her, with her eyes still closed. Their noses nuzzle together before Y/n kisses her. She kissed her hair to relieve her pent up frustration with Wanda. She touched Carol in the way she wished she could touch Wanda. The hand that snaked between her legs and brushed against her clothed sex was Wanda's hand in Y/n's mind. Wanda was consuming her entire thought despite being touched by another.

Carol found Y/n to be very cute. She obviously wasn't confident sexually, similar to how she wasn't very confident with herself. Carol can smell it a mile away, girls like her. The ones who are so shy that they give away everything just by the look on their faces. They're bad liars too, and Y/n was no exception. She couldn't hide what she had done with Wanda and she couldn't hide how much she was enjoying Carol's hand between her legs. She'd let out little whimpers but Carol knows they could be louder and much more frequent. Or maybe it's a good thing seeing as Wanda is somewhere in her house and he'd probably chew her out for this.

"C'mon, spread 'em a little wider."

Y/n obeyed just as expected. Carol pushed her panties to the side with the new found space. She felt how incredibly wet Y/n was. No matter how silent she tried to be, the arousal between her legs spoke volumes. Carol pushed her digits inside of Y/n's warmth. She gasped feeling herself being filled. It was slightly uncomfortable, she tried to lean back to make it feel a little bit better but it didn't work that much. It was there that Carol realized that you and Wanda hadn't gone all the way.

"Is this the first time this pussy has been filled?" Her question was a little bit sterile. Y/n shook her head and she could practically hear Carol smirking.

She pushed her fingers in deeper, eliciting another gasp from Y/n. One thing that couldn't be mistaken is how wet Y/n is. The more Carol pumped her fingers in and out of her, the more Y/n's arousal flowed.

"Carol, you're all out of hand soap. Not surprising seeing as you're never here."

Carol pulled her fingers out of Y/n and moved away from her as quickly as she could before Wanda was back in the living room. Wanda's voice had made her jump, but she easily composed herself. She looked over to Y/n who looked like she had just seen a ghost. Wanda was oblivious to what just happened, but she was able to see that Y/n was uncomfortable. She didn't understand why Y/n was looking away from her in some sort of horror. Wanda didn't know that Carol was wiping Y/n's juices off of her hand and on the couch for only Y/n to see. She wanted to say something so bad, ask what the hell happened, but Wanda didn't. It was time to the night to come to a close, and she didn't mind to be the one to end it.


	3. Chapter 3

It's raining for the first time since Y/n has had a job at Stark Industries. Every day prior had been sunny, hell the sky was clear just 30 minutes ago. Now she found herself running into the building, her blouse covered in wet spots that made the material cling to her skin. She had a cup carrier with three coffees in one hand and files underneath her arm in the other.

Wanda had given her more work and was even letting her sit in on some of her meetings. She felt included, and important. Wanda's demeanor to her even shifted; she was much more warm to her. After the night at Carol's, Wanda seemed much more lighter and like her guilt about that night with Y/n had gone away. She was getting laid again and it was Carol who was keeping her warm at night. Steve joked about it crudely, which made Y/n not believe it at first, but Carol was still in town and Y/n caught a glimpse of Wanda's desktop where her email was open and she had seen a half-written email for Carol. 'Your house again, or mine? I like seeing you waking up in my bed.' It was really none of Y/n's business, but how many times could Wanda keep hurting her? She'd always continue to go on like it was nothing.

Work made it easier for her to block her thoughts. Wanda had her assigned to more tasks than normal today. She placed Wanda's coffee on her empty desk, leaving her and Steve's coffee left in the container. Steve was joining Wanda for a big meeting today. Y/n noticed that Wanda was running later than normal. Maybe she was rolling out of bed with Carol.

"Stop thinking about it. It doesn't matter," Y/n said to herself out loud. It was becoming something she told herself more often.

"Who you talking to?"

Y/n jumped when Steve's voice came from the doorway. He was leaning against the frame with his hands in pockets. He always had a smug look on his face that didn't fail to make her stomach turn at times.

Steve had made passes at her during her first week of being at Stark Industries, however after that he began to lose interest. That didn't mean her knee-jerk reaction to wince whenever he spoke went away.

"I'm not talking to anyone," Y/n stumbled over her words. She wasn't sure of an excuse to give him.

"Sure you weren't. Anyway, where is Maximoff? She's usually here before the two of us."

"I don't know. I haven't seen her either. Here is your coffee, just how you like it." Steve straightened up when Y/n approached him. One wouldn't have been able to tell by just looking at him, but he had a hangover and the coffee was a lifesaver.

"She's probably trying to keep Carol from jumping her bones again," he joked before bringing the cup to his lips.

"So, uh, how far do Wanda and Carol go back?"

Y/n couldn't believe she found the courage to ask even though she probably sounded stupid. She was underestimating Steve's love of gossiping.

"Years. Wanda denied that they were screwing each other, but he's not a very good liar, that's why I'm sitting in on today's meeting by the way," he paused for Y/n to laugh at his joke, but that never happened. "Carol is a great woman, but her and Wanda would never work out. They want two different things in life and their values are different. Wanda is more likely to settle down someday while Carol is going to be jetsetting well into her 70s. Plus it's not a secret that Wanda is just one of many for Carol, hoes in different area codes if you will."

Anyone who spoke to him for more than two minutes would become aware that Steve loved to hear himself talk. Y/n asked a simple question and he was rattling off things that Y/n would deem as a secret without a care in the world. He didn't seem to care if Wanda was in earshot of his words, but thank god she wasn't.

Y/n didn't ask anymore questions after that even though she could've. All of her questions probably would've skewed towards learning more about Wanda. Still, she was an enigma and a mystery. She had hurt her feelings, yet Y/n still looked up to her and wanted to please her in more than one way. Her crush had developed into full blown infatuation. Information about Wanda was all over the internet and she found herself glossing over images of her at events and articles featuring her name. The only thing that made her stop searching for more was when she saw a photo with Wanda and Carol in the background; they were very close to one another and looked as if they were an actual couple. Despite her reaching that point of cyber-stalking someone who was so in reach, Y/n was just too damn shy to act on any impulses. She was just silent and obedient, keeping out of Wanda's way.

Wanda came way later than she should have. She sprinted into her office where Steve and Y/n were waiting for her. She said something about the batteries in her alarm clock dying and traffic all while trying to catch her breath. Y/n was concerned for her, but Steve just needed to get all three of them to the meeting in one, coherent piece before they were even later than they should have been.

She was off of her game. Y/n had seen Wanda in action a few times before and there was a stark difference between that Wanda and this Wanda. She was distracted, maybe from being late, but Y/n just wasn't so sure that was it. It's not her place to pry but there is so much about Wanda that makes her curious for more.

"If it wasn't for me, we would've blown that deal. Wanda what the fuck is your problem."

Y/n watched Steve berate Wanda. She could tell that this was a rare occurrence. Wanda didn't have anything to say for herself, clearly bothered by something other than work.

"It doesn't matter. We closed the deal and everyone knows it's because I've been working this out for over a month. You did good at one meeting where I was lacking a bit, big fucking deal."

"'Lacking a bit' is a weird way of saying fucking up completely."

The tension between them made Y/n want to run out the room. She sat on the couch in Wnada's office and watched them go back and forth. The only thing that broke them was the sound of Wanda's office phone slicing through the air. Steve sighed in frustration as Wanda took the call. She looked over to Y/n, shaking her head as Y/n gave her a sympathetic smile and a shrug. Just because her and Wanda have been working closely doesn't mean she's aware of what's going on in that head of his.

"Clint and Natasha are here, they're coming down."

Steve's demeanor changed, his anger had dissipated and he looked to be excited. He left the room, saying something about cleaning up his office and he left Y/n and Wanda alone.

"Who's Clint and Natasha?"

-

The floor looked like a party instead of an office space. Apparently Clint and Natasha were very popular people and Tony was nicer when they came around. That's pretty much all she gathered from what Wanda told her. She was always short with her answers, but there was something huge weighing down on her mind. Even as Wanda's colleagues drank and laughed, she was more on the silent side.

Natasha was making the rounds with every familiar face on the floor. She was a great conversationalist, even better than Carol. Y/n couldn't deny the immediate attraction she had to her. She was completely charming and she was a sucker for the red hair. Her eyes briefly met Y/n's and she quickly averted her gaze, her face burning in the shame of getting caught by her. When she dared to look again, Natasha was approaching her. She hoped that she'd just walk right past her to someone else she knows, but she came right up to her.

"I don't think I've met you before. I'm Natasha Romanoff."

"I'm Y/n." Natasha noticed she omitted her last name. Her brow quirked when she realized that if Tony had hired someone who worked on this floor then she'd know about it.

"Are you new here?"

"Yes. Technically. I'm an intern so I don't work here but I kind of do work here, but I don't have an official title. Yet hopefully."

Y/n rambles when she is nervous. It's not always seen as endearing, especially in a professional setting, but Natasha just chuckled instead of cutting their conversation short.

"Tony rarely has interns, so you must be special. If you're here then you are a smart girl and this company loves smart people."

Natasha was buttering her up with compliments, something she didn't expect. There was a weird feeling in her chest. She wanted more, being starved of romantic attention for most of her developing years that encounters like this were rare and appreciated. However, she felt like she was cheating on Wanda as ridiculous as it sounded. She was talking to someone else, her mind probably on Carol instead of Y/n like she would have wanted it.

"Do you want a drink?" Natasha's slightly raspy voice broke Y/n from her thoughts about Wanda. That voice could make her melt into a puddle of nothingness. The tone so hot and persuasive that it had her nodding her head yes for a glass of wine she's never heard of before.

Wanda was surprised to see Natasha approaching with Y/n next to her. She furrowed her brow at the two.

"Ahh! I see you've met the intern that's working closely with Wanda!"

The funniest thing about Tony's presence here is that he is so oblivious to what's going between his employees. He doesn't care for office gossip and prying into their personal lives just sounds so boring to him. However, he's able to make things awkward by not being able to read the room.

"I did. She seems very smart, like she'd fit right here at Stark Industries." Y/n couldn't believe that Natasha was vouching for her despite not knowing her credentials. It made her feel special.

Tony laughed, but the fact that Natasha Romanoff had said that to him about an intern meant something. She was not one to offer recommendations nor did she pay much attention to those who were at a lower level than her.

Once again, Y/n was on the outskirts of a conversation. Tony had changed the topic, taking the attention off of her. She felt the pressure to keep up with them. Natasha would make it a point to include her at times, asking her about her opinions on certain things and asking for her perspective as fresh blood. Y/n was extremely flattered by her.

Wanda couldn't place Natasha. She didn't know that much about her, only having a few dealings with her before. She was much more familiar with Clint than she was Natasha; they were acquaintances at best. She was great at what she did, but Wanda wouldn't know what her intentions are by flirting with Y/n in front of all of them. She was definitely eating up all of her words. It killed Wanda that she couldn't come up with a real reason as to why Y/n should steer clear of Natasha. All of it boiled down to Wanda having unresolved feelings about Y/n, feelings she had to figure out very soon.

-

Y/n left the office feeling over the moon. Her friend had the day off so she was able to take her car and didn't have to pay for an expensive uber. The day was easy and she had a date to the gala on Friday night.

Tony held a charity gala near the end of summer every year for the past decade-and-a-half. It was really a networking party shrouded as a wonderful event to help those in need. It can't be erased the money the events raise and how much it has improved the lives of so many who are struggling, but Tony's PR team really wrapped that party up in a pretty little bow. Even though it was supposed to before a fancier event, cocaine was just as normal at the gala as the cocktails on the servers' plate.There had also been a few instances that would've been big scandals if the press had gotten their hands on it. However, Tony's team worked harder than the devil himself.

Of course Natasha didn't tell Y/n any of this when she asked her to go with her.

When she asked her, Y/n had to refrain from kissing her spontaneously. She didn't even know that there was an annual gala coming up and that it was an option for her to attend. Natasha had blindsided her with the information, and did so even more with asking Y/n to be her date. She explained that she had taken a liking to her after talking to her and wanted to hear more about her ideas. Those words made her feel not only special but important.

Wanda noticed the change in Y/n's demeanor for the rest of the week. Her head was in the clouds and she seemed to be daydreaming often. That cloudy daze would clear up when Natasha stopped by Wanda's office "just to say hello." Y/n's eyes would get brighter and she'd be suppressing a smile when Natasha turned to speak to her.

It had been her own fault. Wanda had no space to be jealous because it was her fault. Wanda felt like she had no control over her emotions anymore. She owed it to Y/n to explain her actions, but every time she found the time, Natasha or someone else was popping into her office. That's what Wanda's excuse was. Those five, ten minute conversations were asinine and infrequent, she had plenty of time to talk to Y/n; she just didn't. But, since the gala was quickly approaching she had to sort things out with her.

Unbeknownst to Y/n, Carol was leaving the States two days before the gala. She assumed that Wanda would have Carol on her arm and they'd probably leave together and spend the entire night wrapped up in each other. She hated to think about that, it felt wrong and intrusive; it also wasn't fair to herself. She had Natasha: the spitting image of perfection. She somehow got her number, which would've alarmed her if it wasn't the charming Natasha. She was sweet in her correspondence with Y/n. Y/n found herself swooning every time she got a text notification from Natasha or her name appeared on her screen.

'What's your address? I have a present for you...'

Her interest had piqued days ago, but now it was boiling over.

There was a package on the counter when she got home. Her friend told her that some guy in a suit dropped it off. She grilled Y/n about it and she told her all about Natasha. Her friend was of course encouraging, telling her to get laid and have some fun.

Y/n had to get away from her friend to open what Natasha had sent her. She wasn't sure what the redhead could've sent her and she wanted to be on the safe side.

It was a dress. A very expensive dress, the kind that is worth more than three months of rent. She fumbled with the box, wishing she could shove it in Natasha's hands and say she couldn't accept it but she was alone. If she were to tell her friend and then show her the dress, then she'd call . She stood in front of the dresser mirror and held the dress up to her body. It was a simple color but the design was very elaborate, something someone very important would wear. She had to avoid catching her own gaze in the mirror or else she'd cower away and not in the look in the mirror again for days. Looking into this mirror for too long sometimes produces bad moments for Y/n. Instead she thought about walking into the gala with Natasha on her arm, holding her tightly. Heads would turn to see the two and people would ask, "who is she?" Every pair of eyes on her will be welcomed, but she'd be desperately looking for Wanda's eyes to fall on her.

Wanda.

Y/n dropped the dress back into the box. Just the thought of both her conflicting feelings concerning Wanda and Natasha gave her a headache.

Natasha was not here to stay, she was well aware of that, but she has shown interest in her; more so than Wanda has. However, Wanda was always near and her presence was comforting. Y/n has gotten used to how she smelled, how she spoke, and her habits. She had touched herself one night, imaging that Wanda's voice was instructing her once again. She came against her hand so intensely and in the peak of her high squeaked out Wanda's name. It worried her a little, partially because her friend was just down the hall, but mostly because Wanda was still swirling in her mind while she seemed to be stonewalling Y/n.

It was stupid to think too much about everything. She was going to have fun Friday night with Natasha, and that's all that matters.

-

A part of Y/n expected Natasha to come pick her up. She thought she'd open the door and she'd be wowed by how she looks. But Y/n wasn't in high school anymore and this wasn't prom. No matter how hard she daydreamed, reality was never played out the way it did in her mind. Her friend ended up dropping her off at the hotel the gala was being held in. Her friend's compliments meant a lot, but they were so much sweeter coming from Natasha's lips.

Y/n spotted Natasha at the bar. She was in all black and she looked so divine. Her side-profile looked like something carved from a marble statue and Y/n wondered how the hell did she get lucky? Maybe the universe was playing a cruel joke on her and was going to swallow her hole the second she started walking to her, but she moved her feet towards Natasha anyway. She tried her best to walk with confidence, remembering just how much the dress draped on her cost; she had to make Natasha proud to be her date.

Natasha spun around when she felt someone tap on her shoulder. She knew Y/n was going to look good (Natasha prides herself on having good taste in clothes), but she didn't know the sweet and somewhat naive intern from the office was going to look the way she did tonight.

"My, my, my. You surely know how to bring a woman to her knees."

She loved when Y/n would look away in embarrassment, it reminded Natasha of how new she was to this. She muttered a thank you before daring to look her in the eyes again.

"You want a drink?"

"Sure."

Natasha ordered for them, the first drink of the night for her and the third for her. Y/n looked around the hall as if she was at a museum, surrounded by million dollar paintings. Clearly this was the fanciest gatherings she has been to, but that was true for many of the guests at a Stark party. Sure there were the regulars: donors, workers, and pure socialites, but every year there was a batch of new faces that were unfamiliar to the regulars. Y/n was one of those faces this year.

Natasha had made the rounds introducing Y/n as her date. They would look her up and down and then look at Natasha approvingly. She didn't know how to feel, but she was sure that once her adrenaline stopped pumping then she'd decide that she didn't like being judged by strangers in this way. For the time being, she was happy that she was fitting in with people who are ten times above her pay grade.

What surprised her was the variety of guests that had come. Y/n made a game out of keeping tally of how many different accents and languages she heard and trying to name them. It took her into her own personal la la land, something Natasha noticed and figured could be cured by more alcohol. The bitter substance did help her to loosen up a bit. So did dancing with Natasha. Y/n was finding herself able to speak without hesitation and she always had a clear answer to anyone's question. She felt like she was watching herself be this smart, witty person from outside of her body; she felt like she was watching Carol charm her.

"I think someone is trying to catch our attention," Natasha whispered into Y/n's ear, pulling her attention away from the conversation with a Stark employee. Natasha had placed her hand on Y/n's lower back and her fingers tickled the exposed skin. Y/n inhaled deeply before turning to look in the direction Natasha was looking in. It was the man himself: Tony Stark.

Natasha and Y/n shuffled their way over to Tony. It didn't take much investigation to realize that he was drunk already, only an hour or so into his own event. "Well don't you two look cute," he slurred, another drink already in his hand. Y/n briefly looked at Natasha before giggling nervously.

"Wanda! Just the person I was looking for!"

Both Natasha and Y/n turned around to see Wanda right behind them. Y/n locked eyes with her and she felt a jolt run through her body. Thankfully Natasha didn't notice her reaction or else she'd feel guilty.

"Y/n," the first words out of Wanda's mouth made her want to melt on the spot. She was at a loss for words. Just a simple facial expression can make someone feel like Miss Universe. "You look lovely." Beautiful, gorgeous, or stunning was what Wanda really wanted to say, but she had to refrain from stepping over a few boundaries. Y/n had obviously come here with Natasha and as much as it bugged her, Wanda was going to be respectful.

"Natasha. Tony," Wanda nodded towards her colleagues in an attempt to not get caught ogling at Y/n. She just wasn't the girl that Wanda had driven to that empty parking lot that night anymore.

"I haven't seen you all night, how long have you been here?"

"About 30 minutes. You all know how L.A. traffic can be." The three of them laughed and Y/n awkwardly joined in. The conversation was jilted, but drunk Tony was able to make it less awkward by bringing up some random subject none of them really cared about but had to listen to because it was Tony, their boss.

Y/n noticed that Wanda wasn't accompanied by anyone. She wasn't looking over her shoulder and there was no mention of a date. Asking would make her look suspicious, and no one else was interested in knowing. She did notice that when Wanda would look around, her eyes would always land on her. She pretended to not be looking at her, but she could see Wanda in peripheral vision.

Y/n heard Natasha gasp as the band changed songs.

"I love this one. Care to join me?" Natasha stuck her hand out like she was a prince trying to court a princess, it made Y/n's face grow hot. She took Natasha's hand and let her lead her to the dance floor. She didn't turn back to look at Wanda, but she could feel her eyes boring into her back.

The singer of the hired band was singing the lyrics of Frank Sinatra. It was a slow song, which meant she was going to be close to Natasha. She pressed her body against hers and Natasha's hand was on her back. Y/n wrapped her arms around her neck in return. She expected it to feel awkward, like she was at junior prom again, but it she didn't. "You are so beautiful tonight," Natasha said her words earnestly. Her first instinct wasn't to look away anymore, Y/n was learning to embrace the warmth of her words. A smile spread on her lips and it was contagious enough to make Natasha smile too. Y/n leaned her head against Natasha's shoulder.

In a moment where she feels so safe and wanted, Y/n was unaware of the iceberg underneath the surface. Her resting her head on Natasha's shoulders made it impossible for her to see the smile turning into a smirk on Natasha's face. Someone so naive was easy to sniff out. Now that she was in with her, Natasha could drop the overly respectable act and do what she had planned to do the moment she laid eyes upon her.

The song ended and one that was more upbeat began to play. Y/n pulled away from Natasha and smiled at her.

"I'm not much of a dancer if it isn't to a slow song, so unless you want your toes stepped on I suggest we leave the dance floor." A laugh left her colored lips. Natasha wondered what that color would look like smeared on the white sheets of her hotel bed. She's had dirty thoughts about Y/n since meeting her, and being so close to circling in on her was sweeter than any fruit that could be picked from this Earth.

"It's okay," Natasha said with as much charm as possible. She leaned into her, placing her lips at Y/n's ear and whispered, "because I want to take you up to my room."

Y/n's eyes went wide at the suggestion. When she pulled back from her, Y/n could see that she was serious, not poking fun at her at all. The lust riddled in her eyes was painfully obvious. Y/n's mouth was ajar like an idiot and she was at a loss for words. Her hesitance is probably giving it away that she's inexperienced, but Natasha pretends to see past that right now just for her sake.

"O-oh okay."

She couldn't believe those words came out of her mouth, just like she couldn't believe her feet followed after Natasha when she took her hand in hers and led her out of the hall. She kept her eyes on the ground, feeling as if "I'm about to have sex for the first time" was written across her forehead.

Natasha couldn't keep her hands off of Y/n's body in the elevator. When the doors had closed, she clung to her, wrapping her arms around her waist and attaching her lips to her neck. Y/n gasped at the sudden passion she was raptured in. It felt so good and all of her thoughts of wondering what Natasha would think about her being a virgin had melted away with each press of Natasha's lips against her hot skin. "Natasha," she couldn't stop herself from groaning her name. She was so wet that she could feel her own arousal wet against her thighs, something very new for her. Never in her life has she felt like she was so wanted badly.

Natasha's hotel room was large, but Y/n didn't have much time to look around because Natasha had come up from behind her and her lips attacked her neck once again.

"I bought you that dress just so I could see it fall off of your body," she said between kisses. Her hands running down her sides made Y/n feel ticklish.

Natasha pulled away, much to Y/n's dismay, and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Go ahead and take it off for me." Her voice was honeyed yet demanding.

Once again Y/n felt outside of her body as she started to peel the dress off of her. She did it slowly for Natasha, mimicking women from movies and TV shows that were deemed as sexy. She can't tell if she is sexy to Natasha but the hungry look on her face emboldened her to move in a more seductive way. The dress fell to the floor (she cringed inside thinking about something so expensive being disregarded on the floor like that), and she stood before Natasha in her undergarments. If she had known this was going to happen then she would've worn a matching bra and panties. Natasha didn't care about what color they were, but she couldn't help but flush at the sight of Y/n's white panties, and not just because they contained the honey pot he's been dreaming of. The white against her skin made her look so pure and innocent. The look in Y/n's eyes also made NAtasha feel that way; the look of someone who wanted to please the person they deemed as in charge, or as their superior even. Her unspoken relinquishment of herself made Natasha feel so powerful and caused adrenaline to pump through her veins. She could devour her right here, right now, but she wanted to take her time in taking in this sweet thing.

"You're so beautiful baby, but I'm going to need you to take those panties off and let me see those tits of yours."

Y/n wasn't expecting Natasha to refer to a part of her body in a vulgar way, but she obliged. She unhooked her bra, letting it fall to the floor, and then stepped out of her panties. She stood before Natasha in her pure, naked glory. She held her hands in front of herself when she noticed her staring right at the prize between her legs. She was a little self-conscious about herself and embarrassed about the wetness that was obvious on her thighs. She wished the lights were either low or completely off, but instead she was illuminated by every light in the room.

"Good girl. Come here."

Natasha patted her lap and Y/n sat on her thigh. It didn't escape her that Natasha was fully dressed while she was in the nude. It made her feel more vulnerable along with her touch fluttering between the valley of her breast and down to her stomach. She groaned when her eyes fell upon Y/n's wetness. Natasha looked up at her again and brought her hand up to rest on her cheek. She studied her face, every line and every dot that was visible before kissing her gently. It would be the first and last time she'd kiss her like that tonight, so she wanted to savor this moment, savor Y/n's taste that she was going to be drowning in for the rest of the night.

"Get your ass on the bed. I want you on all fours with your face against the bed and that ass of yours in the air."

She did a complete 180 that made Y/n's head spin. She hesitated to move off of Natasha's lap, but she was scared to disobey her and she's certain a woman like Natasha doesn't like to wait. The position felt a little funny to be in, all exposed to her and not able to see what Natasha was doing. She braced herself for anything, but didn't expect a harsh smack to be delivered to her ass. Y/n gasped and shot right up only to be pushed back down by Natasha.

"Don't fucking move," she threatened. Natasha kept her hand on Y/n's back to make sure she wouldn't dare to move again. She smacked her other ass cheek with the same amount of force. Y/n yelped, but she didn't dare to move.

Y/n felt two fingers prodding at her wet core. Natasha was teasing her by outlining her folds and collecting her arousal on her fingers.

"I can't believe how easy it was to turn you into a little slut; bending over for a man you barely know and accepting expensive gifts like a whore. I destroy girls like you." Y/n's heart was too busy racing to break right now. Although she did feel a drop in the pit of her stomach, it was hard to distinguish whether it was lust or hurt.

Two digits slipped into her pussy. Y/n groaned at the intrusion of Natasha's fingers. Natasha moved them tepidly, but she found it difficult to move freely despite how wet she is.

"This pussy is so tight. Don't tell me you're a virgin?"

She didn't answer Natasha; she just couldn't, it'd be too embarrassing. Imagine being bent over on the bed of a powerful woman you've known for a week after disrobing yourself of the dress hse bought you only to admit you're a virgin. Her silence was the only answer she needed though.

"You are, aren't you? You're a little virgin." Natasha's laugh had a bit of nastiness to it. She was just like Wanda in Y/n's eyes, but the only difference was that Wanda didn't have an ulterior motive like Natasha. Natasha didn't feel guilty either, she just wanted her fun. "Since you're new to this, I'll go a little bit easy on you. Maybe," she continued after a small window of silence.

Y/n couldn't help but shudder. Natasha's words weren't able to alleviate her. She was going to endure the brutality of her touch and handling of her. If she didn't like it, she was going to learn to like it.

Her pussy was wet and raw, practically screaming for Natasha and her shallow affections. Every stroke of Natasha's touch on her skin made her whimper. She waited patiently for Natasha to bestow her brutality onto her. She'd do everything she asked of her not only because she wanted to appease him, but because there was a burning in her belly that made her stay on that bed and not get up and runaway. As daunting as it seemed, she was able to let her mind slip away into a different headspace as she gave herself over to Natasha. She no longer had to think about a thing.

"I'm going to be nice and spoil this pussy a little bit. Can't be too mean to it during it's first time," Natasha's voice dripped with smugness. Y/n's eyes would've rolled into the back of her head if she wasn't squeezing them shut. "But, I want to hear you beg for it first," she continued as she grabbed Y/n's hips and rolled her over onto her back. The quickness forced Y/n's eyes open. Natasha was looking down at her like a predator; such a sweet woman was looking to destroy her and mark up her flesh, to claim her.

Natasha crawled over and pressed her full weight into her. She sank into the bed as her lips attacked her exposed neck. Y/n tried not to moan which resulted in sighs falling from her lips. Natasha could practically feel her vibrating underneath her and she knew that Y/n had more to give and that she was just being shy. She lightly bit into Y/n's neck to get a louder reaction, which she was successful in doing so. Y/n began to grunt when Natasha's lips sucked harshly at her skin. There was bound to be a reminder of her roughness the next morning, she'd have to do her best to cover it up if none of her visible marks were gone by Monday morning.

Despite the harsh words that came from them, Natasha's lips were soft and often felt delicate against Y/n's skin. Y/n pretended like she was a gentle creature for just a split second. Her hands caressed her bare sides as her lips trailed against Y/n's jawline and she kissed her again. her lips moved against Y/n with rugged passion. She could barely keep up, but Natasha's lips didn't last long on hers. Natasha grabbed her tits a bit harshly, her fingernails lightly piercing into Y/n's skin. She lowered herself so she could suck on her nipples. They were taut against her tongue and became impossibly harder at the wetness of her muscle. Y/n's hands grabbed at the bed beneath her. Her nipples were also so sensitive when they were hard and she never knew that the cure was to get a hot mouth on them. It felt sensational but she was too embarrassed to non-verbally let Natasha know that. Still, she wasn't stupid and had years of experience on her. Natasha could tell when she had a shy one on her hands and she knew just how to handle them and to coax out the side of them that wanted to beg for this.

"Such pretty tits," Natasha says after popping one out of her mouth. She just stared at the prize before. "If I had my tools with me, I'd make them even prettier with marks."

Y/n was grateful she didn't have any of her "tools" but even the mere mention of them made her heart pound.

Her legs squeezed tightly together. She was just trying to get some sort of relief for herself, but to Natasha it seemed like she was trying to keep her away from her sweet pussy. Her hand forcefully pried her open. "Keep 'em spread, and don't make me repeat myself." Y/n nodded frantically and opened her legs wider than what Natasha had already done.

Natasha's hand snaked down between their bodies and she began to rub Y/n's clit. Her fingers were much stronger which made the pressure of her touch more than what she was used to; not even Carol had such a heavy touch.

"I'm such a lucky woman to have this pussy first. I know you're not lying about being a virgin because your pussy was so tight when I first popped my finger in it."

Her words embarrassed and made Y/n feel some sort of shame.

"I can't wait to get a taste of you."

Natasha truly meant that. She kissed between the valley of Y/n's breast and fluttered kisses down her to stomach. Y/n squirmed and cursed herself for feeling so ticklish in the moment. Natasha didn't mind the little gasps and giggles that broke through when her kisses got lower. The noises were cute to her, and it was going to be satisfying to hear those sighs turn into full-blown sobs of pleasure.

It felt like forever for her to end up between her legs. Y/n knows that she's teasing her, but she doesn't know that it's just as torturous for Natasha too. She's been thinking about the taste of this pussy. She fantasized about Y/n's body underneath her and even though it was fun to get Y/n riled up, her own anticipation was spilling over uncontrollably.

Natasha stared at her sex which made Y/n want to hide her face, but she was too afraid of the repurcussions. She forced herself to watch her between her legs; forced herself to watch Natasha's mouth latch onto her pussy.

Natasha looked up at her, attentively watching her face for any change in emotions. She was bad at hiding how she truly felt and she felt triumphant seeing her face scrunch in pleasure. Y/n's mouth had fallen open to let out a few moans. As much as Natasha wanted to hear those pretty little cries of pleasure, she reached up to fill Y/n's mouth with two of her fingers. She didn't have to pull away from her pussy and tell her to suck, Y/n did it instinctively. 'Good girl,' Natasha thinks to herself. No matter how much of a fight they put up, girls like Y/n were always pliant after a few strokes of the skin and finger or two to get them warmed up.

Y/n felt like she was floating in space in little under five seconds. Many friends, including the one she's staying with, talked about the joys of oral sex with a gleam in their eye. At first Y/n didn't understand because she couldn't relate, but as she got older she found herself longing from time to time for a warm tongue to get her off. Now it was her reality.

Just how loud it could be was something she wasn't prepared for. Natasha's mouth made the lewdest noises against her pussy. She was so caught up that her mind couldn't recognize every swipe of her tongue as it explored her folds and her pussy entirely. Her movements just felt like one, giant lick. Y/n's lower half took on a mind of it's own, a mind that was overpowered by Natasha as she held her hips down against the bed. She felt utterly helpless, but it was not like she wanted to pull away from this situation. She was not used to this amount of pleasure. Carol's fingers and even her own were nothing compared to the beast that was Natasha's mouth. Even though she wanted to feel special, Y/n knew someone didn't get to this level of skill by chance.

Natasha only had it in her heart to spoil Y/n before she selfishly took her for her own gain. Her pussy tasted so sweet that she didn't mind spending a few minutes, hours even, between her legs. Those sweet whimpers were just a bonus for her. A bit of shame stirred inside of Natasha hearing her moan with so much delight, however the little devil on her shoulder quickly kicked the angel off and reminded Natasha of her true purpose.

She pulled her mouth off of Y/n, earning herself a frustrated groan. Natasha smacked Y/n's inner thigh, making her yelp in pain; she had to show her her place.

"Dirty bitch. You need it that bad? You need me to get you off that bad? Stupid whore."

Her once perfected hair was ruined when Natasha grabbed a handful and forced her up. Her scalp stung as she tossed her like a ragdoll against the chaise. Y/n had to brace herself, which made her unsuspecting to what Natasha was doing behind her. She never even had a chance to calm herself down because she felt something poking at her backside. It was thick and heavy as it slapped against her ass cheek; it made her wince.

"You were dripping for my cock just a few seconds ago, now you want to act all scared."

Y/n felt Natasha enclosing on her. Natasha propped her up so she was resting against the back of the chaise. She grabbed onto her hip with one hand and Y/n felt the tip of a rubbery cock poking at her slit. There was no amount of mental preparation that could've prepared her for the hot, searing feeling of the cock splitting her open. Natasha was gracious enough to slide into her slowly but she was unforgiving in how deep she let it reach inside of her.

"I'll let you adjust, baby; it's better to jump into the pool all at once instead of inching in. I know it feels so fucking good"

Good wasn't exactly how Y/n would describe it. She felt uncomfortable with the cock lodged inside of her. She did her best to relax, which helped her a little, but she just prayed that Natasha wouldn't start pumping inside of her anytime soon.

"A big girl like you thought she could handle this cock huh? Maybe you shouldn't have come upstairs with me. Maybe you should've come with boring Maximoff instead."

Y/n's heart burned at the mention of Wanda. She certainly wouldn't have been roughing Y/n up like this, but the agonizing thought of Wa da bringing her as a date only to barely acknowledge her for the rest of the night was worse than the agony she felt with Natasha's cock inside of her.

"I'm not a patient woman," Natasha said as she pulled out of her, only to push back inside of her. Even though it was still slowly, she felt the wind had been knocked out of her.

"Tell me this is what you wanted Y/n."

She only whimpered in response until Natasha's hand came down on her ass.

"I said, tell me this is what you wanted," Natasha said through gritted teeth, anger at her disobedience pumping through her.

"This is what I wanted!"

"Tell me you're a nasty whore."

"I'm a nasty whore!" The words slipped out of her words in shame. What made it worse was the somewhat maniacal laughter that came from Natasha as she began to move herself in and out of her now at a consistent pace.

"Of course you are. What kind of person gives their pussy away to a woman they hardly know. Trying to sleep your way into Stark Industries, huh?"

Y/n wanted to scream out no, but instead the only thing that came out of her mouth was pathetic cries of pain and pleasure. The sliver of pleasure she felt inside of her was like a guiding light, hope that maybe she could enjoy this instead of being Natasha's fuck doll she used for some twisted satisfaction.

Natasha started to thrust into her shallowly instead of burying the cock all the way inside of her. She was sure that Y/n would appreciate it, but she didn't want to think about her pleasure. She wanted to focus on making her scream and cry. Her declaration about who really owns her and her body would get Wanda off more than any mouth or hand could. It was more than just sexual for her, she needed the power grab to revitalize herself. It would've sounded awful to the Natasha from 5 or 6 years ago, but the hedonistic ways of the industry she's in overtook her morals

"Oh Y/n you have such a pretty pussy. I'm surprised Maximoff hasn't bent you over her desk yet. Or that Roger and the boys didn't corner you in the break room or something." Natasha leaned down so her lips were right by Y/n's ear. "We can smell a whore like you from a mile away; untouched yet willing to do anything and please anyone."

Her dark voice made Y/n melt into a puddle. In this moment, being trapped under her, she truly believed that she was nothing besides Natasha's. She could do whatever she wanted to Y/n, as long as she kept fucking her and making her feel good. Her mind was breaking without her noticing, but even if she did she probably wouldn't completely object to it.

Natasha's strong hand grabbed onto Y/n's jaw. She nibbled on the shell of her ear as she continued to pound into her, reaching deep inside once again. Her thumb ran along Y/n's bottom lip before she shoved it into her mouth. She sucked on it with a hunger Natasha didn't really expect to see from her, but it just made this moment much more sweet

Her thumb was replaced with her index finger, followed by her middle finger, and ring finger until she had all four fingers in Y/n's mouth. Y/n gagged on the metallic taste of the two rings on her fingers, making tears well into her eyes. Natasha could see them rolling down her cheeks and it just drove her wild.

"My stupid, dumb little baby. Taking this dick so goddamn well."

Y/n's nipples continuously grazed against the velvet material of the chaise, which irritated her skin. The slight burn just added fuel to her fire. Natasha pulled her fingers out of her mouth and wrapped them around her neck instead. Just when she thought the synapses in her body couldn't explode anymore, she was wrong.

She isn't sure how long Natasha had taken her like this. The power of her thrust had been unweary and she was relentless. There was something about someone much older than her, more powerful than her, and stronger than her that was intoxicating for Y/n. She should've recognized the first sign of addiction when her thoughts became erratic and the only thing she could think clearly about was Natasha. First it was Wanda, then it was Carol, and now Natasha. But, Natasha was different. Carol was pushy, but doesn't seem like the type to want to sexually claim someone the way Natasha wants to. Natasha made Y/n's heart race in both fear and a wicked adoration. From the way she was fucking her, she was demanding that Y/n cum for her. She didn't have to say it, although she did have a filthy mouth on her, Y/n knew she was to give Natasha her cum.

"Natasha...Natasha," she choked out, finally using her words to express her pleasure. She repeated her name over and over against as she sped up and dragged her to her orgasm.

Her entire body stilled as she spasmed around the cock inside of her. The cry she let out was unlike anything Natasha had ever heard before. She was something between an innocent doe getting caught in a trap and a tempting little vixen.

Y/n was on the edge of the very Earth until Natasha pulled out of her, leaving her raw and open from the girth of the cock. Natasha stepped back and just stared at the sight of what she had done. Natasha knew that pulling out of her the second she had her orgasm would make her hungry for more. Y/n was dripping, she had covered her completely in her arousal.

"Turn around."

Natasha gave her a minute instead of chastising her for moving slowly. She fucked her too good for her to be able to function properly. When she finally sat down on the chaise, her body leaning against the back of it, she looked like only a mess Natasha could cause. Her eyes were avoiding Natasha's again. Her breast would rise when she'd take in a deep breath. Her eye makeup was completely fucked up and the color on her lip was nearly gone. Natasha had done her job.

"You can't go back to the party looking like that. Feel free to use the bathroom before you come back down."

"But it's past midnight. You really think people are down there?" Her question was met with a laugh from Natasha.

"It isn't a Stark party if people aren't stumbling out by 2 a.m."

Natasha turned away from her and headed towards the door.

"Wait," Y/n's voice was weak when she called out to her. "You aren't going to stay?"

It was a stupid question to ask on her part, it just showed that nothing Natasha had done to her had made alarm bells go off in her head. What a silly girl.

"See you downstairs."

Y/n looked a sloppy mess. She isn't sure if she had the skills to make herself look decent again. She used the bathroom like Natasha had suggested. The sink was soon littered with white towels that had make up smeared on them. Y/n improvised with the toiletries that were left in the bathroom by housekeeping. It was a bit more fancier than what the typical hotel would give. She used the chapstick to salvage her lip look, and used her fingers to try to curl her lashes. Anyone who saw her earlier would easily be able to tell that her foundation was no longer on her skin.

There was no reason to go downstairs to the party and pretend like nothing happened. She wanted to go home, to be in her warm bed and away from the people who have troubled her. Y/n would deal with the costly uber ride, it was a nonfactor to her at this point.

No one caught a glimpse of her slipping out of the hotel. She stayed in Natasha's room until her uber arrived. It felt like hours as she waited and debated with herself whether or not she should let Natasha know that she was leaving. She wouldn't have cared either way, that's what Y/n believes. If she truly cared then she would have stayed with her after being the first person to fuck her.

Y/n kept looking at her phone the entire ride home. What if Natasha went back to her room and wanted to know where she was? She was disgusted with herself for even thinking about that. She shouldn't be worried about that, nor should she be thinking about the weight of her body on top of her. Her sex was sore, but seemed to throb back into the state that was caused by Natasha. Natasha was so mean to her, but she liked it.


	4. Chapter 4

There was nothing romantic about losing your virginity to a woman who kept calling a whore and her "slutty little bitch" but Y/n replayed it in her head over and over again as if it was her high school crush confessing their feelings for her. She laid in bed staring at her ceiling, the ache in her lower half made it hard for her to fall asleep. Her eyes didn't feel heavy until well into the morning.

Y/n didn't get much sleep either. She felt stupidly hungover (despite not drinking that much throughout the night) and she felt even more sore hours later. Her spinning head and sensitive limbs had been caused by Natasha. The soreness was not just in her pelvis, she also felt an ache in her thighs and even in her lower belly. She stayed in bed until it was past noon and her friend was knocking on her door. There was obvious concern in her voice as she asked her if she was okay, but Y/n just brushed it off, claiming that she just "partied too hard."

With her physical pain slipping away due to the advil she found in the bathroom cabinet, her mind started to focus solely on Natasha. She decided she was going to give her a day, although Natasha should've called her by now to make sure she got home safely. Natasha was a busy person, she imagines that she even works on Saturdays as she did describe herself as a workaholic. Or maybe she just wanted to give her some space to re-evaluate herself and clear her head after the night went from 0 to 100.

It crossed her mind that maybe she's waiting for Y/n to reach out instead of the opposite. Y/n was too shy and nervous to do so out first, but after deliberating with herself she found herself pressing send and then chucking her phone across the bed.

There was no immediate response, which made her upset, but she gave her time. Too much time because the hours started to slip away. She broke one of the unspoken rules of courtship in the modern times: you never double text if you get no response. If only she had shared her situation with her friend then she would have been able to talk her off of this metaphorical ledge.

'Hi, I hope you're doing well...I enjoyed the Gala.'

'Hope you're not too busy!'

'I hope you don't mind if I keep the dress ;)'

Every ding of her phone made her jump. No one who texted or called her had the voice she really wanted to hear. She wanted to see Natasha's name appear on her phone but the entire Saturday was spent locked in her room, constantly peering at the LED screen until her eyes began to hurt.

Sunday was no better, but she decided to stay silent. Y/n stared at her screen and the additional four messages she sent to Natasha. Her desperation was palpable with each message that went unanswered. The number of times she professed her feelings for her and used the word "please" to beg for her to finally message her was embarrassing. Without any context, someone would've thought that she was a stalker who couldn't take the hint. But her previous messages with Natasha were just a simple scroll away and everything had been so perfect it seemed.

Showing her face at Stark Industries gave her anxiety bigger than anything she's ever felt before. She was sure that she had her weekend sins written all over her face. However, as she walked past the typical people she saw in these hallways, they didn't take notice of her. Maybe she didn't exist to them, God she hoped so. Maybe Natasha didn't exist and she just made her up. That would be a much better explanation than her vanishing into open air.

Wanda watched Y/n approach her office through the window. She looked distracted and like work was the last place she wanted to be. She didn't see her after that quick encounter at the Gala. She disappeared and so did Natasha. Wanda can only guess where they went and what they were up, to and it wasn't biblical at all. It wasn't her business, but the spaced out look Y/n held on her face from the moment she stepped into wanda's office and had for the next few hours made her curious. Her voice didn't even make her ears perk up and her gaze didn't quickly move to Wanda like it usually did.

"Y/n, are you listening?"

"Sorry. Can you repeat that?"

Wanda was getting short with her. She was slacking on her tasks and the effort she put into what she did complete was lacking. Not to mention she had to constantly repeat herself, something she hated to do.

"Are you okay? You're acting unlike yourself today."

"I'm fine. Just tired."

Her excuse was lame, but Wanda didn't contest it.

"Okay. Go pick up our lunch."

She wanted Y/n out of her sight. Maybe going outside would do her some good and wake her up from whatever mental sleep she was in. Still, there was a little part of Wanda that was just so curious about her behavior. It wasn't one of a girl that had a fun weekend partying despite looking like she had a hangover. Wanda noticed that Y/n didn't mention the Gala, she didn't speak much at all today. Her enthusiastic inquiry of Wanda's weekend hadn't happened, and she kind of missed it. She is not one to pry in other's business, but she had an excuse now since it was affecting the work she was overseeing.

Y/n had struggled to enter Wanda's office with both the bag of food and the flimsy container holding their drinks. On her way out she had specifically told Y/n to not get the container and to get the carrier instead since it was much more sturdier. She must have not been paying attention.

The two drinks, one hot tea and the other a fruity drink, fell to the floor in a loud thud. Y/n jumped first in shock and then in pain when hot droplets of tea splashed against her exposed skin.

"Shit!"

There was going to be a stain on Wanda's carpet that would cost a lot to get out, but she was more concerned with Y/n, who was wincing in pain. She fell over and just happened to land right on the bag of food. The containers holding their lunch burst open and Y/n could feel something wet and warm seeping through the back of her skirt.

Wanda's knee-jerk reaction was to yell, scream, do something that expressed her anger. This could have been avoided if she had just listened to her; such a small suggestion could've prevented this disaster. But she saw hot tears coming down Y/n's cheeks in defeat. She didn't look up at Wanda, even as she approached her. Wanda sighed, feeling herself give into those tears; it made her heart softer and her anger retreat back somewhere dark inside of her.

"C'mon," Wanda whispered as she placed her hand on Y/n's back. She helped to stand and walked her over to the couch. She still didn't look at Wanda, but she was crying even harder now. Wanda grabbed her face to turn her head to face him, but she pulled away from her weak grasp. Y/n was too goddamn embarrassed to look at anyone right now. She wanted to disappear completely, but the reminder that Wanda was right there was not going to let her.

"Calm down...it's okay. It's just food."

Wanda splayed her fingers on Y/n's back and stroked her to try to soothe her. She was confused as to why Y/n had such a breakdown over what just happened, but something nagged at her, telling her that the food disaster was just the straw on the camel's back. Wanda hasn't been the best to her in these very few months she has known her, something she feels guilty about, but she isn't a complete dickhead to just let her feel this way without finding out what the hell happened. Seeing her desperately avoiding her gaze and the tears staining her cheeks made Wanda's heart lurch. If it wasn't obvious she had a soft spot for her before, then it was now.

"Look at me," she grabbed her chin gently and made her face her. She still avoided her gaze. "Y/n...look at me."

It took her a few seconds before her eyes did trail to look Wanda in the eyes. It was her knee-jerk reaction to pull away, but she was so close to her, Wanda's breath fanning her face, and her hold on her was more than physical.

"It's okay," she whispered quietly. It was for the mistake, but for Y/n it felt like it for more. She stopped sobbing and tears stopped falling. Wanda swiped at Y/n's wet cheek with her thumb. She reveled in the closeness and Y/n enjoyed her comforting warmth. They stayed like that before Wanda subtly asked, "do you want to tell me what's wrong now?"

Y/n was unmoving, a relief to Wanda because she feared she was going to scare her off. But she was too vulnerable to try to make an escape or an excuse to get out of telling her.

"I was just stupid...I-I thought she like me."

Wanda furrowed her brow, but she tried not to make her worry with her body language.

"Who Y/n?"

"A-Natasha," she said with a deep breath. She looked away from Wanda's gaze once again.

Wanda sighed. It made complete sense. She didn't know Natasha super well, but people in this business can be messy and Natasha was no exception. Wanda was mentally kicking herself over this; she knew she should've asked Y/n to go with her. She would've been safe under Wanda's watchful eye. Y/n was just too trusting for her own good. That's never the best trait to have as an adult in a cutthroat business.

"Did she hurt you?" Wanda winced at her own question. She didn't want to know the details of Y/n's pain, but if something happened to her, she would need to do something about it. A sense of relief washed over her when Y/n shook her head no.

"I just made a stupid decision because I thought she like me. But she hasn't reached out to me since that night...why would she do that?" Y/n looked into Wanda's eyes with a deep intensity. Sadness and desperation filled them. It was her turn to look away from her. She couldn't help but think her question was partially directed towards her. There was no answer for her, whether it was about Natasha or her; none that would make her feel better.

"I don't know, but I don't want you to be sad over it."

Y/n half-smile and huffed at Wanda's lame advice. She meant well, but she was also someone who hurt her without any clear explanation, Y/n can't find it in her to see all Wanda's words as sincere.

"You're all the same...I knew I shouldn't have come out here; my mom was right."

Y/n started to pull away and Wanda slightly panicked. She placed her hand on Y/n's back again and pressed her into her chest. Wanda heard her take a deep inhale.

She hated that she did that. She hated that she found herself relaxing in Wanda's embrace. The smell of her and the continuous beat of her heart was comforting. Y/n was always comforted by a hug, even if it was by a person who hurt her. Tears threatened to fall again, but she held them back with a shaky sigh.

"It's okay," Wanda could sense that she wanted to cry again. Her words sounded much more sincere this time, not just something to say to comfort her. Things truly felt like they were going to be fine.

Wanda pulled back and made Y/n look at her again.

"Let me take you out to dinner tonight. My treat."

Y/n looked away. Despite just being extremely vulnerable with her, she was still shy and bashful; this was the Y/n Wanda was used to seeing in her office. Hard working and diligent, but too shy for her own good. She felt the urge to decline her invite, but she nodded her head instead.

"The day's almost over. We can just go now."

Wanda urged Y/n to follow her and she did.

-

Y/n's fingers ghosted over the seat inside Wanda's car as she drove them away from Los Angeles. There was a familiarity that surged through her body that made her heat up as she remembered the last time she sat in this seat. The circumstances are very different now, but she still feels reduced to something much smaller than Wanda. She liked that she let them sit in silence. She didn't try to lighten the mood, nor did she ask her anymore questions. Her feelings would've regurgitated if she had to explain that night. Even though her mind was beginning to gloss over the details, she still felt shame, and an ache between her legs, that she liked it. She liked it. Natasha was so mean yet she liked it. Wanda's touch on her in her office contrasts greatly from the lingering touch of Natasha. She tried to shake Natasha out of her head. It was easy to do when the car came to a stop.

"We're here. This is a really great place, I know the owner." Wanda's smirk made Y/n's heart twist. She got out of the car and raced to the otherside to open the door for her. If she was trying to make-up for things, it was sort of working. Y/n hated that she easily accepted her nonverbal apology, but she was just so nice and that's what she needed, it's what she so badly wanted from the start. She'd be an idiot to reject the niceties now.

The first thing Y/n noticed was the lack of people in the restaurant. It was further away from L.A., but it wasn't like they went to a ghost town. Still, only 3 or 4 tables had people sitting at them, talking and lost in their own world

"Wanda!"

An older and really short man came toddling towards them. He looked tired beyond years, but still had a spark of life and enthusiasm in his eyes.

"It's been ages since you came! I thought you traded my place for something more fancier!"

"I'd never do that."

There was a bit of silence that rested after Wanda spoke. Y/n could tell the man was eyeing her, before looking at Wanda, and then back to her.

"Hi. I'm Y/n." She stuck her hand out for her. Her words came out jilted because she was shy to speak, but she hated the awkward silence even more. The man reached out and grabbed her hand to shake it briefly. Although he wasn't as bright and cheery with Y/n like he was with Wanda, he was still incredibly kind.

"I'm Joseph, but call me Joe. You a friend of Wanda's?" His question was kind of suggestive, making Y/n choke on air a little.

"No, we work together."

Fortunately for Y/n, Wanda interjected and pulled the conversation away from their personal relationship to something that only Wanda and Joe had the context of. She let them have their time to talk before Wanda was grabbing at her hand and guiding her to a table for two.

"We have the halibut this week. Seared with white wine, just how you like it," Joe explained to Wanda as he placed two menus in front of them. Y/n smiled at Joe when he looked at her before walking away.

"Don't worry about the cost."

Wanda's voice pulled Y/n's attention back to her. She didn't respond, just stared at her face as her eyes scanned the menu. How could she possibly speak to her as if the last three hours didn't happen? She was sure that Wanda had a question but she didn't pry at all. It wasn't in her nature to, but still, she didn't tell her something light. If it was her, she'd naturally want to know more. Her mind was too concerned with what was on Wanda's mind to focus on reading the menu, but she forced herself to when Wanda's eyes moved up to look at her.

"Do you know what you want?"

"Uhh, no. I think I need some time."

"It's fine. Take all the time you want. In the meantime I can ask Joe to get us one of his best bottles of wine-"

"I don't really want to drink tonight, Wanda."

Her tone of voice had caught Wanda off guard. She sounded despondent again. It felt impossible for her to find a way to bring up the dreaded conversation again. Wanda had her burning questions, but Y/n didn't seem ready to answer any of them. She wasn't going to explain shit tonight, and that's fine. The least they can do is enjoy a nice dinner together.

A bottle of wine came to the table and Y/n let Wanda enjoy it for herself. Wanda poured herself one glass, but didn't feel right drinking anymore without Y/n enjoying it too. She still seemed hesitant to order something that she really wants for herself. Wanda had to remind herself that she was not too far removed from college and didn't always have the opportunity to luxuriate on nice dinners, clothes, and travel. It was the same thing for her in college, and the first few years of being in the work field. So, Wanda wasn't going to give Y/n a hard time. Maybe she'd let her gripes melt away some day.

"Y/n, I think I owe you an apology."

Y/n stopped chewing mid-bite. The lunch she ruined was going to be the only thing she had eaten so far that day; she was eating much later in the day for her. Her stomach began to turn when Wanda decided to bring up that topic. For some reason it was much more painful than the Natasha topic.

"I shouldn't have done what I did that night. I had a lapse in judgement. It's not fair to you and I don't want to make any excuses, I just want to say I'm sorry and I truly mean it. Things are going to be different going forward, I promise."

As much as she wanted to hear the words I'm sorry coming from Wanda, it wasn't as satisfying as she expected it to be. It was very sincere, but she couldn't help but feel embarrassed about it.

"It's okay, Wanda."

The air around them became tense again, the opposite of what Wanda expected to happen. The ball was in her court now, she had done all she could do, but maybe it was never about her.

"I know you didn't mean to hurt me. I'm not upset about that night per se, but how you just ignored me afterwards. You acted like I didn't exist or like nothing happened."

"And I'm sorry for that. I felt bad about what I made you do. I'm supposed to be looking out for you and helping your career. The guilt I had was overwhelming. I felt shameful every single time I looked at you."

Even someone like Wanda could feel guilty about her actions, Y/n couldn't believe it. She learned some things while interning at Stark so far, mostly that those with more power were rarely regretful of their actions and they never admitted any wrongdoings, even over the most asinine things. Wanda wasn't exactly like the people she has encountered so far, but she believed her to be after the events of that night. It wasn't that her trust in her was restored, it was that she could finally stop thinking she was such a bad person because deep down she knew she wasn't. Maybe it was easier to forgive Wanda since Y/n had been hurt even more by Natasha. It just didn't matter, not in the moment, and not in the grand scheme of things.

"You didn't do anything wrong. I didn't say no or anything like that."

"Yes, but you and I both know it's more nuanced than that."

Y/n looked away from her. Their waitress came to the table and gave Y/n another glass of water. Her mind was bogged down with too many thoughts to listen to what Wanda was saying to the woman. She picked up something about a "box" and "check." Her food sat on the plate getting colder as her appetite began to disappear.

"Do you think you could take me somewhere?"

Wanda was taken back at what she had asked. She was quiet for the last few minutes. One thing Wanda was beginning to notice was how she was getting used to her silence. She didn't like it, not one bit, she wanted to hear her talk. In the beginning she would ramble and talk about whatever with her. At the time she wanted her to shut up at times, but she wouldn't learn until later that her silence was worse.

"Sure. Where do you want to go?"

They left within five minutes. Wanda said goodbye to Joe who also gave a warm farewell to Y/n and told her to come again. Y/n's face burned when she suggested that she bring Wanda with her too.

Y/n was being a bit secretive about where she had Wanda taking her. It wasn't home because she told Wanda to drive back towards the office. Once the view of the 'Stark Industries' sign came into view, she told her to take a right turn. She began to recognize each turn she was giving her.

It was odd to Wanda that Y/n wanted to go to Santa Monica Beach because it was pretty gloomy out. The air was still warm, but the sky was covered in clouds. Wanda had a hard time finding a spot that'd satisfy her, driving around for about ten minutes until she found the perfect spot. She put the car in park and Y/n immediately got out. Wanda eyed her as Y/n walked to the front of her car and did her best not to put too much of her weight on her car as she sat on the hood. Wanda was pensive about joining her because she looked like she wanted to be alone, but she found herself getting up and moving out of her car. Y/n didn't flinch when she joined her, cringing while she sat on the hood of hir expensive car. She looked over at Y/n and it seemed like she wanted to say something, but she stayed silent, looking from the water to her hands and then back into the water.

"Why did you want to come here?" Wanda had been genuinely curious. It was an odd request from her that she went along with without question. Now that they were here, together in the thick sound of the waves and nearby pier.

"This was the first place my friend took me when I moved out here. We went to all the touristy spots, but this was the very first spot."

She took a long pause, a sigh coming from her chest. Wanda wasn't socially inept, she knows that she's holding back from her a lot right now but that she is trying her best. Y/n wouldn't be telling her some stupid story if it didn't mean something to her.

"I regret coming here. I'm not cut out for this," she finally continued. Wanda hated that Y/n truly believed that. She was only on an internship but that meant something at Stark Industries and it meant that she had the potential to work there. It's not for everyone though, even the best of the best sometimes have a hard time adjusting to the company.

Wanda wasn't going to protest against her. Wanda believed that she could work there at some point, but the fact that she's always casting doubt on herself concerns her; that trait would make her one of the many people who just couldn't adjust at the company.

"There are plenty of more places for you to work. You're smart, hardworking, and very organized. Anyone would hire you in a heartbeat, including Stark. However, if that's not what you want then you have to go after what you truly desire."

Y/n let the silence fall between them, not having anything to say back to her. She was grateful that she seemed to understand, but then she continued.

"But, I should tell you that Stark was talking to me about offering you a job on our floor."

Y/n dragged her eyes away from the water and stared at the side of Wanda's face with wide eyes. She didn't know if she believed them sheerly because the idea sounded ridiculous to her.

"What?" Wanda chuckled at her reaction and her wide eyes when she finally looked at her.

"She told me last week."

"Do you think she means it?"

"The fact that she told me, let alone even considering it means that she wants to hire you." Y/n began to stumble over her words as she tried to form a coherent question.

"I put in a good word for you, if that's what you're wondering," Wanda answered her unasked question.

Y/n was at a loss for words between the visual of Tony Stark properly hiring her and Wanda singing her praises to her. It was unbelievable as the feelings of inadequacy were still there brewing inside of her. The news didn't change much about her outlook of her time here, but it did mean she had potential. This was one of the harder companies to get into and with on her resume, she'd find a place to work in a heartbeat.

"I think you should take it Y/n, even if you don't think so. You'll be on the same floor as me so you'll be used to everything. I can even see into getting you your own office space-"

"Wouldn't that be some form of nepotism though?" Wanda shrugged her shoulders to answer her. She didn't care if someone screamed from the rooftops that she was benefiting from nepotism, Wanda believes that she deserves it. Y/n looks unconvinced though.

"I need some time to think."

"Of course. Whenever you're ready."

Wanda turned away from her and Y/n had the revelation that she missed her gaze on her. Something about her eyes boring into hers made her heart flutter. She studies Wanda's profile, something she was sure Wanda took notice of because she looked back at her. She didn't say anything, just smiled at her before moving in closely.

"I want to take you back to my place."

-

Wanda didn't expect Y/n to agree, but she did. She did her best at hiding how excited she was. In the back of her head was a nagging voice telling her to not rush anything and to listen to Y/n every step of the way. She still remembers what she mentioned about Natasha.

Y/n felt an unfamiliar feeling swirling through her as they drove to Wanda's house. Of course she lived in a really nice neighborhood with all the fancy houses with wealthy people occupying them. The area reminded her of where Carol lived. At the reminder of the woman, she thought about that night Carol touched her. She enjoyed it, but had let her obsessive thoughts about what the relationship between Carol and Wanda get to her. In hindsight, there was no underlying affection in most of their interactions with each other, just a familiarity. Carol didn't seem like one for romance, but jealousy made Y/n think they were going to start necking in front of her.

Fortunately, the arrival at Wanda's house pulled Y/n out of her thoughts. The last thing she needed to do while walking into her house was speculate about their respective times with Carol. Wanda had once again run to the passenger side of her car and opened the door for Y/n. It had gotten cooler as the night went on and she was shivering a bit; she wanted to get her inside to warm her up.

Y/n couldn't help but have her thoughts about Wanda's home. She was thinking out loud when she muttered, "It's nice...not as big as I expected it to be."

"Well, what's the point of a big home when I'm the only who's in it."

Y/n looked down so she couldn't see the sheepish look in her eye. She didn't mean to rag on her house, but it was just so different from Carol's and some of the other homes in her neighborhood. Still, it was extremely gorgeous: nicely decorated, a beautiful view, and bigger than any place she lived in the past 5 or 6 years. It was a cozy place, probably perfect for two people.

Then her thoughts moved on from the look of Wanda's home to what she did when she was home alone. Wanda probably watched TV and cooked for herself like most people, but what did she do for company? Y/n imagined her bringing someone home with her, just for a night or two. She wondered what those women were like, what they looked like, and if they were any similar to her. Then she imagined herself being one of those women but not just a one or two night thing, but a permanent fixture. The air in Wanda's home felt forlorn because she was so used to small apartments; all this space unfilled must have made her feel lonely.

"You always seem to zone out when you're thinking too hard. It's something I noticed a while back."

Y/n's face burned when Wanda had caught her in her state of thinking. She already knew a lot of her habits; that was somewhat endearing to her.

"Sit on the couch, I want you to relax."

Y/n obeyed her. Wanda made the lights in her living room brighter and she went to go grab a blanket for her. From her spot on the couch and through the large windows, Y/n could see the lights of the city. It left her awestruck as it felt like her consciousness seeped into her body for the first time and she realized that she was really here. Wanda draping the blanket around Y/n's shoulders made her feel even more real. She sat next to her on the couch, close and warm. Wanda's arm draped around her and she pulled Y/n into her chest again. Y/n didn't fight against her, she let herself be pulled into her embrace and she found herself relaxing in it. This was something that couples do and just for a moment she imagined that they had been in a relationship for months, maybe even years, and after a long day after work they came home to each other with nothing but love in their hearts and pure intentions.

"Do you ever get tired of the view?"

"I don't have much to just sit here and look at it."

Wanda's answer made Y/n somewhat sad. She didn't have a life where she could pause for just a few seconds, she was always working herself over. It seemed like something common for the people who worked at the company, and that's one of the reasons why she was hesitant about taking the incredible job offer. Wanda's hand rubbing her back through the layers of fabric made her feel a bit special paired with the acknowledgement that she vouched for her and her work ethic.

"You should take more breaks. You deserve it."

"And, you deserve the job at Stark Industries. So I guess we're both hesitant about something."

She felt Y/n nuzzle into her even more, if that was humanly possible. She inhaled her scent and sighed contentedly. Y/n felt extremely familiar in her arms that she frowned when she pulled herself away. But she looked right at Wanda, a look in her eyes that screamed that she wanted something.

"Y/n," her name was weak and pathetic as it came out of Wanda's mouth, but it shot a warmth inside of her.

She leaned forward and her lips were on her; soft, warm, and full of sweet affection. Wanda didn't move her lips against Y/n's yet, needing to savor this precious moment, but she did press harder against her. Their bodies were so close that Wanda swore they were going to meld into one. She hummed in pleasure when her lips started to move. She was still so shy in her movements, but Wanda appreciated it. There was something about her shyness that she became addicted to. Maybe it's because she used to be shy like her and it's something that shouldn't be seen as a negative thing. Shy didn't mean lazy, nor did it mean incoptent. It just meant that when finally spoken, it was something meaningful and not just fodder for conversation.

No kiss has made Y/n melt as much as this one with Wanda did. Even her first kiss with Jimmy behind the bleachers at the homecoming game her sophomore year of high school compared to this. She thought her heart was going to beat out of her chest and Y/n was sure Wanda could feel it. She hand cupped the side of her face as she kissed her with expertise and ease. It was hard for her to pull away, but she did so to get a good look at her face. She placed her forehead on her and sighed.

"I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to do, but I want to make you feel good."

Wanda's arms wrapped around her. She wasn't surprised, in fact she actually expected this after a kiss that was sensual and good.

"Okay," she said in a small voice.

"Tell me you want me to make me feel good. I want to hear you say it," her grip on her body tightened.

"I want you to make me feel good, Wanda. Please, I need it so bad."

Y/n's arousal began to pool between her as a testament to her want for her. If she thought she was so wet in Wanda's car all those nights ago, then she was going to be thoroughly surprised by how dripping she is for her right now. Wanda stood up and brought Y/n up with her. She led her through her house and to what she assumed to be her room. It was nice, but once again pretty plain. She at least needed a pop of color in the room.

She had no more time to make observations about her room because she was on top of her, pressing her lips firmly against hers again. She tasted delicious, a hint of white wine lingering on Wanda's lips. Y/n savored her taste just in case she didn't get a chance to experience this ever again. She didn't want to think like that but she had to brace her heart for whatever could happen after tonight. It wouldn't be the first or the second time she was seemingly tossed aside, even if one of those people was in the process of making it up to her. Y/n wished it was Wanda that took her for the first time, but it didn't matter. The concept of virginity was overrated and it didn't matter as long as from here-on-out she only shares her intimacy with someone she believes deserves it.

"I'm not going to fuck you tonight, but I'm going to make you feel good," Wanda whispered in her ear. She was slightly disappointed that she wouldn't be filled by her tonight, but maybe it was for the best. Plus the tone of her voice made it sound like this was not going to be the last time she was underneath her.

Wanda kissed her neck with an open mouth. Her tongue licked at Y/n's warm skin before her lips attacked her. Her sighs turned into small moans that turned Wanda on. Wanda found herself rutting against the bed for pleasure. Maybe later tonight she'll feel Y/n's mouth on her, but right now she wants to hear Y/n cry out her name. Her fingers found their way to the buttons on her blouse while she still kept her mouth on her neck. She shrugged it off once Wanda freed her of the buttons. Her lips trailed down her neck, over her collar bone, and to her chest. Y/n's bra had been the only thing separating Wanda from her bare breast. She thought about what they'd look like when she'd find herself staring at the swell of her breast in her office. She was wearing such a plain bra that she had the urge to rip it off of her body, but she didn't want to be rough with her. Y/n did the dirty work for her, reaching back to unhook her bra, her tits falling out. Wanda gaped at them before bringing them in her hands. They were so soft; her nipples hardened under the swipe of her thumb. She leaned down to kiss the slight sag of her skin. A hand ran through her hair when she dared to place her mouth on her nipple.

"Oh my god Wanda."

That call of her name could've made Wanda cum right then and there. She sucked harder, until Y/n was whining for her. Her other nipple received the same treatment. She had arched her back, forcing her breast further into Wanda's face. She wanted to place her face between the valley of her breast and stay buried there; to fall asleep like that would be a dream come true. Instead she pulled away, sitting up on her knees, and looked down at the preciousness before him. She looked up at Wanda with doe eyes, a hunger swirling in them but still carried Y/n's shy essence.

"You're so beautiful baby," she let slip, and she hoped that Y/n believed her as she spoke those words.

Wanda hands grabbed the bottom of her flowy skirt and she lifted it up before Y/n bunched it around her waist. She was wearing the same, or at least similar, panties from the night she made her touch herself. It ignited something inside of Wanda, remembering that night, an energy that she was going to use tonight to make her feel good in the way she deserves.

Y/n watched Wanda stare down at the area between her legs and her hands linger on her thighs. She felt slightly embarrassed, but she looked the opposite of disappointed. Her fingertips felt like a phantom's touch as she inched closer up her thighs, reaching her inner thighs and eventually to the elastic band of her underwear. She took her time peeling them off of her. It was agonizingly slow that it caused her to wiggle her legs in anticipation.

"I never struck you as an inpatient one," Wanda teased her, the smirk on her face reducing her to a pile of nothingness. She stopped moving and Wanda rewarded her by pulling her underwear all the way off.

The cooler air hit her core and Y/n flinched. She was glistening under the lights of Wanda's bedroom. She had to take in the sight of her wet and spread out for her before she devoured her. If Y/n wasn't writhing and crying by the time she was finished with her, then she didn't do a good job.

Wanda lowered herself between her legs, her breath getting warmer on Y/n's sex as she approached her. She sighed before she even touched her, just her mere presence made her want to scream. She placed her hands on her in thighs and pushed her legs apart even more. She groaned at the rough touch of Wanda's hands; rough just like Natasha's touch, but with a hint of care in it.

Her back arched when Wanda's tongue delved between Y/n's folds and she got her first taste of her. Both of them groaned together, enjoying what one another was doing. She pulled back just for a seconds to utter, "such a pretty pussy." Y/n didn't have the time to be embarrassed because Wanda placed her mouth back on her. She tastes sweet on her lips, intoxicating even. She could taste her again and again for the rest of her life. Her pussy was smooth against Wanda's tongue. Whimpers fall from her mouth and onto her ears.

She was thrusting herself against Wanda's mouth; desperate for more of her tongue if it was even humanly possible. Y/n's hands ran through her hair as she tried to deal with the first time pleasures of having someone treat her body with sweet, soft affection. She tried to push out any comparisons to Natasha, because Wanda treated her so much better that it made everything feel ten times better. Her mouth was spoiling her with all she could give. She had a skilled mouth on her, Wanda's tongue hitting spots she didn't know would feel so good. Just her mouth had so much control over her, but she was more than willing to relinquish her control to someone gentle like Wanda.

Y/n felt her body heating up the more Wanda licked at her. She tongued her down with such passion, she knew she wasn't going to last long. "Don't stop Wanda," she cried out. Wanda found her own utopia between Y/n's legs; taking solace in the tugs of her hair and Y/n's declarations of pleasure. She eyed her carefully, wanting to watch her face twist in pleasure and eventually when she cums for her. Wanda treats her body like such a delicacy that Y/n herself wants to cum for her so bad. The more she laps at her, the more she wants from Wanda.

Wanda feels Y/n's body tense up beneath her, hips stirring and legs trapping her as if she even thought about leaving from between her legs. Wanda holds her still while Y/n cums against her mouth. It was like a warm burst that exploded throughout her body that left her shivering. Wanda tongue continued to lick her through her orgasm until it became too much for her. She kissed her clit, making her flinch, before she placed a kiss on her pelvis. "So beautiful," she whispered against her skin. Her words sent more of a shiver down Y/n's spine more than her daunting touch. She seemed utterly consumed in her with each kiss placed on her skin.

Y/n was too tired to keep her eyes open. Today was already overwhelming as is, and paired with her lack of sleep over the weekend, what Wanda had done to her had topped it off. She was asleep the moment she closed her eyes, but she swears she felt Wanda tugging her into her chest for the night.


	5. Epilogue

"Is Wanda in? She forgot her lunch at home."

"She is. I'll buzz you up Mrs. Maximoff."

The ring on her finger wasn't a wedding band, nor was the other one an engagement ring. Wanda must've put Y/n down on her contact list as Y/n Maximoff, her way of joking with her. When people assumed she was Wanda's wife, she didn't protest. She loved the sound of someone calling her Mrs. Maximoff, indulging in the idea of being Wanda's wife and only hers.

It was Wednesday, Y/n's usual day off. She was bored sitting in the house for the day, and just missed Wanda's touch and warmth. She had no shame grabbing last night's take out bag out of the garbage and placing a random container inside of it. Wanda never brings her lunch home from work, she always gets it herself or has it delivered. She just wanted to find an excuse to be in her office once again. It's been more than a year since she found herself in Wanda's spacious office. She imagined it would look the same since she discovered that she just doesn't have a knack for decorating.

Y/n didn't take the job she was offered at Stark Industries. It was hard to tell it to Tony himself, but she'd be lying if she said she didn't feel a little bit powerful about it. She felt as though there would be a "conflict of interest" working there, but she didn't get into the details of it with Tony. Luckily after her internship was over she was able to find another job fairly easy, one on the out-skirts of Los Angeles. She was still living with her friend for a while, but she kept teasing Y/n to move in with Wanda. When Wanda finally asked her, Y/n had no reason to decline her offer. Wanda worked more than her which gave her the time to make her place, their place now, more lively.

Wanda's floor had been the same, people walking around with busy tasks and tired eyes. But there were a few new faces on the floor. One of those people most likely had the job Wanda wanted her to take. The new faces looked like they belonged there. Y/n was certain that everything had worked out perfectly.

No one had noticed her as she walked up to Wanda's office. A muffled "come in" came from behind her door after Y/n knocked on it a few times. Wanda certainly wasn't expecting her because she got up from her seat with surprise written all over her face.

"Baby! What are you doing here?" She hoped something wasn't wrong. Wanda watched Y/n toss the bag in her hand onto the couch in her office. She furrowed her brow, confused by the contents of the bag, but she was quickly distracted by Y/n.

"I just missed you."

It was such a simple explanation, it made Wanda laugh as she sat at the edge of her desk.

"Close the door behind you." She obeyed Wanda, finding the tone of her voice enticing.

Wanda embrace was welcoming her now that they were alone and had their privacy with the blinds covering the glass on her office door. Wanda's office had a great view of Los Angeles, it always took Y/n's breath away.

"You smell really good," she complimented as she placed her face against Y/n's neck, kissing her ticklish skin. "Why are you here?"

"Can't a girl just miss her girlfriend? I wanted to see you."

Wanda accepted her answer even if she had underlying ulterior motives. She didn't care because she missed her too.

"I was also really bored at home." Y/n's hand moved from her back and she placed it on the zipper of her work pants. Wanda was instantly aroused, but she hesitated on the idea of doing this in such a risky setting. She grabbed Y/n's hand to stop her from fidgeting with her zipper anymore.

"If we get caught, I'll never live it down."

"What? You don't want me to make you feel good?" She said looking at Wanda with those eyes and voice, she couldn't resist. Wanda had a meeting in 20 minutes, but she could spare some time for her sweet girlfriend. Her face softened and she knew that she gave in.

"Under my desk."

She parted from Wanda with excitement. Y/n got under her desk as she sat on the chair. She felt a little dirty having her girlfriend under her desk like she was a mistress or whatever but Y/n looked so sexy on her knees. She was wearing a low-cut, her breast peeking out of the top for Wanda's viewing. She rested her hand on the side of Y/n's face and she leaned into her touch. Her hands began fidgeting with Wanda's pants again, but this time she didn't dare stop her.

Y/n pulled Wanda's pants down to pool around her ankles so her pussy was exposed to her. She was wet, despite her earlier protest. A ridiculous feeling rose inside of Wanda, but Y/n made it better by rubbing her hand on the top of her thighs.

"Don't hit your head," she warned. Y/n nodded before continuing what she briefly interrupted.

Y/n's flat palms felt so good against her skin; comforting and loving. Wanda had been stressed out over a stupid email and she didn't realize how much she needed this. Y/n stopped teasing her a bit and started using her mouth on her wet pussy. Her mouth was both warm and cold at the same time, it was enough to send a jolt through Wanda at first contact. Her tongue pressed against her sensitive bud before she swirled the tip of her tongue around it. Wanda threw her head back in ecstasy at Y/n swiping her tongue against her. She placed her hand on the back of Y/n's head and pushed her further into her sex. Her tongue was gentle in it's stroke.

"More baby." Wanda needed it faster and harder. Not only were they on limited time, but she needed Y/n desperately.

Of course Y/n obeyed, she always did. She had gotten much better at sex with the direction of Wanda. It was a learning process, but it had been fun for the both of them. Y/n ate her out just the way she liked, her tongue applying the utmost pressure to her clit while occasionally slithering to her lap at her slit.

The knock on the door made Y/n hit her head against with a loud thud. She panicked, but Wanda tried to calm her down and told her to be quiet, but still kept working her mouth against her pussy.

"Come in!"

Wanda had to steady her breathing as Y/n felt motivated by making Wanda squirm in front of whoever was in the room. It was a voice she didn't recognize. Wanda was doing her best to make the person leave without sounding too much like an asshole. Wanda felt Y/n wrap her soft lips around her clit and she knew what her girlfriend was about to do. Y/n sucked harshly, making her jump a little bit. The person had asked her if she was okay but Wanda lied and said she hit her knee. In reality there was a moan that wanted to erupt from the back of her throat, but she did her best to quell her desires. Whoever it was just didn't understand that Wanda was a little occupied at the moment. Her eyes briefly glanced at the time on her computer and the meeting was about to start in ten minutes from now. She used it as an excuse to make the person leave.

When Y/n heard the door close behind them, Wanda relaxed in her seat and looked down at Y/n.

"Don't think I didn't notice you sucking harder," she said sternly, but Y/n could tell by the look in her eyes that Wanda was getting close. She was sucking on her in the most delicious way that it was hard to keep up the facade of being mad at her. She loved watching her cum, she was noisy and needy for her the second she placed her tongue on any sensitive part of her. Wanda came undone pretty quickly, the low amount of time they had together on the back of her mind ushered her to her high. Wanda watched Y/n gleefully lick up her arousal, a sigh coming from her as she gazes down at the beautiful mess caused by her girlfriend.

"As much as I hate to end this, I have a meeting pretty soon," Wanda said through pants. There was a look of disappointment on Y/n's face as she wiped her mouth clean, but she nudged Wanda to give her some room to get from under her desk.

Y/n stood up tall and straightened herself off, the taste of her girlfriend still on her lips.

"That was fun." The coquettish smile on her face made Wanda's heart jump and want to cancel her meeting just to take Y/n home and bed her.

"Of course it was. You really like to see me squirm." There was a faint blush on Wanda's cheeks from the quickie that felt too short for her liking.

Y/n smiled at Wanda before pressing her lips to her, her essence lingering on Y/n's lips. "Finish this when we get home?" She asked with a bittersweetness in her voice. She didn't want to leave Wanda so soon, but Y/n knew that she had work to do. Wanda simply nodded before kissing her again, this time taking her time to feel her lips. She could fare being a few seconds late to a boring meeting. Her justification was how sweet Y/n felt against her lips. Sometimes she didn't feel real to her, but she absolutely was and her touch was grounding.

"See you at home."


End file.
